What to Expect When You're Expecting
by TheKnight000
Summary: The last thing wealthy businessman Edward Cullen wants to be is a father. But when Isabella Swan enters his life he doesn't have choice. Enter the humor, drama and romance of: What to Expect when You're Expecting. Full Summary Inside. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Edward Cullen, Ex-Navy S.E.A.L turned wealthy businessman of 33 does not want children, need children, or expect children, but when 24 year old Isabella Swan enters his life with his baby growing in her stomach; his life is turned upside down. Go through the humor, the drama and the romance that is: What to expect, when you're expecting.

I do not own Twilight

* * *

"One of the oldest human needs is having someone wonder where you are when you don't come home at night." – Mead, Margaret.

* * *

Edward Cullen didn't have a very great life story. He was born to Esme and Carlisle Cullen, an Interior Designer and Master Surgeon who thought they would never be able to have children. They both went to college, madly in love. After graduating, and waiting, and waiting, and waiting, no children happened.

They tried in-vitro fertilization and other things like implant, and even almost did a surrogate mother. Until the springtime, Esme found out she was pregnant; surrounded with joy they planned for a baby girl.

Instead they got a 10 pound baby boy, Emmett Elijah Cullen.

After that it was babies abound. One year after Emmett came Jasper Michael Cullen and then the baby of their family, Edward Anthony Cullen.

When he was in high school, Edward played sports; he did wrestling, boxing, football, baseball, all of the above plus more to one up his older brothers.

When his senior year came, he had no idea what he wanted to do; he knew he had his inheritance that his grandfather, Edward Cullen Senior, had set up. But he wouldn't get it until he turned 21.

So instead he turned to the military, he joined the Navy Seals, after being in the Air Force for a year. He was a Navy Seal for five years, while Emmett and Jasper got their business and law degrees.

He figured that when the time came to be discharged, he would work as a security guard or something, because he didn't have any good talents. Little did he know that he was wrong.

He did have a talent, he had a talent that got him into the military, got him to be an interrogator and got him into the CIA. He was good at reading people. He could tell if someone was lying, nervous, angry. He could tell what they were thinking, and what they were feeling.

So after being discharged he went and got a business degree; and opened a small business: Cullen Fine-Architecture. After winning the Pritzker award they realized they had to do bigger and better. So they moved to a large office; a 56 story sky scraper. They invested in gold, silver, and diamonds, the usual lot of mining materials. They also owned some oil drills, some other buildings, a few hospitals, and a football stadium.

At that moment, they were sitting on cold, hard cash.

That was his basic life story – and he planned to keep his life as simple as that. He had a simple plan for the rest of his life; get rich, get married then die. Simple, simple, simple.

Getting married was probably the problem he was facing at this moment. Emmett had been married for three years, to a vapid bitch, but married none-the-less.

Rosalie Hale was the epitome of bitch. But Emmett was more than a little bit crazy about her; he practically kissed the ground her 5 inch Christian Louboutin's walked on.

They had met at a car show; Rose had remodeled some old car and Emmett had bought it – they hit it off, right after Rosalie punched him dead in the nuts for touching her arm.

Jasper had married Mary-Alice Brandon; a psychopath. Well, not really. She was a fashion freak, a color-coordinator and monster designer. She was working under Esme, and it was Esme who actually set up Alice and Jasper via her fitting one of Jasper's Gucci suits. It was love at first sight, and Alice had practically moved into Jasper's condo three weeks later, arranging wedding plans after the second date - something which Esme was absolutely thrilled about.

There were only two problems with Jasper's and Emmett's relationships.

Rosalie Hale, now Rosalie Cullen, could not have children. She was physically incapable; something about always having ectopic pregnancies and miscarriages. Although she constantly dreamed of having a baby with curly hair and her eyes – it would never happen, could never happen. They had tried since the night they got married and nothing worked. Esme knew their pain and empathized with them. After the doctor gave them the 'no-no' they stopped trying and started to look into adoption.

Mary Alice Brandon, now Mary Alice Cullen did NOT want children. Although Jasper did want children at some point, he realized that he was not, quote: "Big-Daddy material." And instead of having children of their own, they were actually looking into adoption as well. The reason for that was because Alice was scared of physical pregnancy, and Jasper thought that if the child was adopted then he would be a better father as opposed to fathering someone that had physically come out of Alice. Their logic didn't really make sense to Edward, but it worked for them.

None of them had adopted yet. Mostly because Emmett was holding off, while Rosalie was pushing him. Meanwhile, Jasper and Alice still didn't know if that was even what they wanted.

This left the Cullen bloodline with a serious problem. There was going to be no more Cullen's if Edward didn't get his share of love. The family knew this, thus thrusting him into the baby world, putting his name up on dating sites and setting up blind-dates; it was completely annoying, not to mention unnerving.

Alice and Rosalie had pooled their resources of baby hunting demons with long pink fingernails and extra-whitened smiles. Unfortunately, that wasn't the worse thing about Rosalie or Alice not having children. The main problem was Esme. She wanted grandchildren like she wanted to live and breathe. Since the moment they had gotten their first girlfriends she had started knitting baby hats and plotting color schemes for rooms.

Esme had literally fainted dead away when Alice said she didn't want any children. That was almost a deal breaker but she loved Alice too much to say anything.

The moment that Esme realized that she wasn't getting grandchildren from Emmett or Jasper she turned her vicious baby-hungry eyes on Edward, who was immediately backed into a corner.

He didn't want to TELL Esme that he didn't want children, as that would break her heart! So he just stuck with the plain Jane excuse, "I just have to wait for the right person."

Every month he had another profile put up on 'I want a ' and ' ' by his mother. And what was even worse was that his mother even spied on some of his dates.

He couldn't believe the audacity that his family had sometimes! The last time he'd had any sex under the radar was five months ago! And he couldn't even remember her name. But it's not like he could be rid of his family. He loved them too much to let them down. He was almost hoping that he could find a doctor to lie to his parents and tell them that he was impotent or something like that. Because if there was one thing that Edward Cullen disliked more than Rosalie Hale, it was screaming, crying, pooping, drooling, needy, babies.

He literally shuddered to think of what that drool would do to one of his Gucci suits, or what grubby hands would do to a silk tie or handkerchief.

Could you imagine the pain that he would have to go through? He would have to deal with getting pulled out of urgent and important meetings to pick up a child sick at school, parent teacher conferences, PTA meetings, changing diapers with diarrhea, Christmas sweaters and spit up. It was a disgusting, grueling process that he didn't even want to think about!

There was nothing more disgusting in the world, no, IN THE UNIVERSE…Than a baby.

* * *

_You should never say anything to a woman that even remotely suggests that you think she's pregnant unless you can see an actual baby emerging from her at that moment. ~Dave Barry, "Things That It Took Me 50 Years to Learn"_

* * *

Edward Cullen. Stylish, sleek, sexy and strong. The four S's down to a T.

He walked towards his office with a strut that rightfully belonged to an Alpha lion, his shoulders rolling under his 5,000 dollar Savile Row pinstripe suit. Grey, with white stitching, a light green tie to accent his eyes, a Rolex his mother got him for Christmas, expensive Italian loafers, and a green handkerchief to match. Tossing up and down in his hand were keys, not just any keys though, they were Bugatti Supersport keys; jet black.

His secretary, Jessica, waved happily as he passed by, her brown hair tight in a bun. He wondered if she was still obsessing over their little… fling, at the Christmas party.

He entered his office, walking over soft white plush carpet. An open wall of glass greeted him and he smiled at the skyline. He sat behind his heavy oak desk, flipped on the Hp desktop and waited for it to boot when the phone rang.

"Cullen." He answered.

"Yo, yo, yo bro! What's happenin'?" The over enthusiastic voice of Emmett rang his ears like someone had just clanked a drum inside the hollow of his ear.

"I have no idea why you call me instead of just walking one floor down, fat ass." He insulted, pulling up his email and cursing at all the meeting requests. "Remind me to fire Jessica," he tacked on.

"Aw shit, psycho bitch messed up again? Anyway, I called to ask about your date last night Romeo." He teased, smacking his chewing gum loudly so that Edward cringed and slightly moved the receiver away from his ear.

"It was horrible; the only thing that was remotely good about it was that I got some half-decent sex afterwards. When you said the girl had a big mouth, I must have been thinking in the perverted sense, seeing as I didn't think it was possible for her to talk as much as she did." He said.

Emmett's loud boisterous laugh came through the phone. "I told you! Veronica can talk! She has a big mouth." He chuckled.

Edward smirked lightly, "Yeah she does."

Emmett groaned, "EWW I don't want to hear how you and big lips got all sucky-sucky last night! That's disgusting. Mom was bouncing on her heels all night trying to squeeze a response out of you but you never called, so I figured she had either kidnapped you and forced you to be her love slave, or you had dragged her into your house and decided to do the two man tango." He said.

Edward shook his head in irritation, "Why do I talk to you?"

"Because I'm your brother and your only good one at that-", there was a sudden loud smack and Edward heard Emmett let out a sharp breath, "– HEY! Jasper, stop throwing things at me." Edward let the corner of his lips twitch upwards as he could imagine big, bold Emmett shooting a pout at Jasper.

Jasper clicked onto another line. "Don't listen to him Edward, he told mom last night that Veronica probably kidnapped you and she got freaked out."

Edward laughed, "Calm down boys, I talked to mom this morning; she was grocery shopping for me." He said with an impish smile.

The boys groaned on the other end. "Whatever. You are such a spoiled brat." Jasper groaned.

"Yeah, because I'm her _baby," _Edward cooed into the phone.

The boys fell into loud raucous laughter.

"By the way, have you spoken to Dr. Grandy lately?" Jasper asked, out of the blue as their laughs subsided.

"No, why?" Edward asked worriedly. Carlisle had been Edwards's doctor from the moment he was born, but sometimes he'd see Doctor Grandy if he and Carlisle were in a spat or if he felt like visiting the old man that he considered a grandfather.

"Because he's been calling everyone looking for you, though he won't tell us what's wrong. You might want to get ahold of him." Jasper replied.

Edward frowned as he promised he would before hanging up and dialing the older man.

"Hello? Edward?" He answered frantically on the other end of the phone and Edward realized that he sounded out of breath.

"Yes, Dr. It's me. Are you alright?" He asked as he listened to the old man cough and wheeze.

"Yes, I'm fine; it's you we need to talk about! I've been trying to call you for two weeks, and I don't have your email anymore. Do you have any free time today? This is very important." The elder man broke out into more coughs.

"Yes, I can clear up a few hours for you. Are you sure you're all right?" He asked, worried for the doctor.

Grandy finished coughing and answered, "Yes I'm fine, just a cold. I'm on my way to the office! Don't move a muscle until I get there, this news is vastly important." He said and hung up after a cough.

Edward put the phone back in the cradle and rubbed his eyes. This was it, he was dying! Dr. Grandy never sounded this much in hurry, not to mention the man was sick and was still running out to talk to Edward.

After twenty minutes, Dr. Grandy pushed into Edwards's office wearing a thick coat, gloves and a scarf even though it was a sweltering ninety degrees outside.

His face was pale and his eyes droopy, and as Edward took in the doctor's appearance, his mouth dropped in a concerned frown.

"Jesus Doc, you look horrible! You should be in bed." Edward stood to make coffee for the doctor, one of the only people in the world that he would do that for.

As he brewed the hot beverage he asked, "What's the rush? Am I dying or something?" He asked.

The doctor mumbled something about 'not yet' before clearing his throat and answering, "No, you're not sick or anything like that. But it is a medical manner."

He dug around in the brief case that he brought in with him after Edward sat down on the other side of the desk. Finally he pulled out a picture and set it on Edwards's desk. "Do you know this girl?" He asked Edward softly.

Hell, he couldn't forget this girl. For five months, he could not forget this girl.

They'd met at a bar, she was slumped over in her bar stool, twirling her drink in between her fingers, something warm looking.

She was in a deep blue gypsy skirt that touched the floor and white and black layered tank tops; she had long brown-red hair that touched her well rounded rump. Layered bracelets were on her wrist and a long chain around her neck with one letter on the end of it: B.

He'd been having a stressful day and so he'd gone to the most secluded shit hole bar he could find and planned on getting completely drunk. But when he saw her, he literally stopped in his tracks.

She wasn't wearing any make up, just a little shimmer on her lips where an impish smile was playing. She downed the drink quickly before asking for another, tossing back salted peanuts and staring at the wall of liquor bottles.

He'd smoothed out his tie and sat down next to her. He had ordered scotch, on the rocks. That was when she looked at him from the corner of her eyes, eyes that said 'I-know-something-you-don't-know'. And he believed it.

He asked her what she was drinking; she replied that it was a bikini martini- coconut rum, pineapple juice, vodka, grenadine syrup. He shared peanuts with her and he asked for her name. "Bella," was her answer, and though she was obviously drunk, her voice rang clear like a bell, not a single slur marring her words. She cocked an eyebrow up at him, and he replied "Edward". It was uphill from there.

They talked for another hour and during that time he got her to stop drinking the martinis and have a glass of water.

They danced to old 80's music, Forever Young and Time after Time. They were the only two on the dance floor and when they held each other close he felt her heartbeat pumping against his chest. After the dance he ordered her another martini, a Cherry, and they headed out of the dingy bar. He covered her with his suit jacket like they were attending some prom and he held her hand as they went to his car.

He drove them to a five star hotel, paid a thousand dollars for a suit, ordered room service and fed her strawberries.

After that they had the most mind-blowing, skin breaking, orgasmic sex ever.

He awoke at six a.m. feeling refreshed and well … fucked. He looked over at her naked back that was marred by his love bites and panicked.

Edward upped and paid for an extra night for her, in case she was tourist, and left her a vase of flowers.

Never to see her again.

For five months he wondered what had come of her, as she haunted his dreams and motives. The first time he had sex after her, four months later, he called out her name in bed.

Yeah, he remembered her.

"Yeah, I know her." He said to the doctor, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Did you have any sexual relations with her?" The doc asked.

Edward jumped in his seat, "What?" He asked.

"You must be honest Edward." Dr. Grandy said gravely.

"Yeah I did, five months ago. She was at a bar, I was at a bar…" He trailed off.

Doctor Grandy rubbed his hand over his forehead before saying, "Edward, this woman is Isabella Swan, and she's pregnant. It's your child. Congratulations."

"Pardon me?"

* * *

**Don't hate me. I do not own Twilight.**


	2. Chapter 2: Enter: Isabella Swan and Crew

I do not own Twilight.

* * *

The five month old baby:

Your baby weighs about 10 1/2 ounces now. He's also around 6 1/2 inches long from head to bottom and about 10 inches from head to heel — the length of a banana. (For the first 20 weeks, when a baby's legs are curled up against his torso and hard to measure, measurements are taken from the top of his head to his bottom — the "crown to rump" measurement. After 20 weeks, he's measured from head to toe. – From Baby

* * *

"Pardon me?"

"24 year old Isabella Swan is having your baby."

Edward stuttered. "How do you know this?" He asked.

"Ms. Swan went to go see Doctor Melissa Kartwright, a pupil of mine, about her pregnancy. She's her OB/GYN. When Melissa saw how pregnant she was, and how sad the girl looked, she tried to cheer her up by asking who the father was, and by accident she blurted out your name before she could think of a fake one, one that she'd been telling the head nurse. Melissa knew that I was a family friend and ran a DNA test on you to the fetus. The results say that you're a genetic match." He said.

He took a deep breath before releasing a ragged cough, "Knowing that you probably had no idea at all, she called me. She asked for me to break the news to you, but I was very sick at the time, and then you would not answer the phone. I called your parents first and they said they would try to get a hold of you. Ms. Swan does not know that you know."

Edward rubbed his face, "Are you sure? Are you absolutely positive?" He asked.

"Yes we did an amniocentesis test, which is when you take some of the amniotic fluid which holds some of the babies cells and send it to the lab, the test is done by sticking a needle through the mother's abdomen, so Melissa went through quite some trouble to get this DNA. " Dr. Grady coughed into his fist and Edward handed him a tissue.

"What am I going to do?" He asked, mostly talking to himself. "I cannot simply sit back and pretend I know nothing, but she probably won't want to see me either." He said.

Doctor Grandy stood, hoisting a thick folder on to Edwards's desk. "This is all the information you need on Isabella Swan. I need to get home and get some rest; this old man cannot function the way he used to be able to." He laughed jovially as Edward escorted him to the door.

"Can I call you if I have any questions?" Edward asked and the doctor looked at him as if to say 'duh' and headed toward the elevator, but before he left Edward called to Jessica.

"Ms. Stanley, please call Doctor Grandy a cab. He should not be out searching for one with a cold. Then go down and make sure that he gets into it safely. " She stood and escorted the doctor to the elevators and Edward swung on his heel back into his office.

Once in it, he shut the door and pushed a painting from the wall. How could he be so stupid? He was supposed to be smart, he was supposed to be careful but no! This had to happen!

On the bright side, he didn't have to worry about his family worrying; they would be over the roof.

But what was he supposed to say to Bella? "Oh hey there, girl that I have wet dreams about who's carrying my baby! Move in with me?'

Yeah, f-ing right. Not to mention this was no doubt going to mess up his sexiest man of the year award, not that that was more important than his baby … shit … his baby.

He fell back into his chair, hair falling into his eyes and hands gripping his face. He was going to have a drooling, pooping, crying, screaming child.

Oh merciful Lord in Heaven.

He would have to trade his Bugatti for a mini-van and move out of his condo! He would have to live in an actual house! (This wasn't a bad thing, considering his mother had found one for him that was just down the street from her, but still. It was the concept!)

Instead of thinking too hard, he simply opened the file and read:

Name: Isabella Marie Swan

Age: 24

Eye Color: Honey Brown

Hair Color: Brown

Home Town: Forks Washington

Mother: Renee Marie Dwyer

Father: Charles Jameston Swan

Address: 2912 Tallgrass, Apt. 16 floor 3

Home Phone: (***841-8081)

Cell Phone: (***321-3345)

Siblings: None

Medical Conditions: Anemia, slight Bradycaria

Work Place: Marketplace call center (Sells cupcakes on the side)

Work Phone: (***441-8999)

Allergies: sunflowers

Educational History: Graduated from Forks High School a semester early for great academics, 5 years of college at Columbia in an English Masters and people communications.

He read through the information with a trained eye. He found that nothing was special until he switched to the next page.

Children: One

Sex: Male

Date of Birth: Not Here yet

Father: Edward Anthony Cullen II

Name: Unknown

And under all of this, stuck on a paper clip, was a little ultrasound picture.

His heart clenched in his chest at the sight of the little bug resting in her stomach. You could clearly define his shape, his head and body.

And the moment he laid eyes on this ultra sound he knew that there was nothing in the world that would keep him from seeing his child. Nothing.

He would fight the mother if he had to; but one way or another he, Isabella and his son were going to be a family, no matter what.

But first, he had to call his mother.

He sighed and picked up his black berry. Dialing her number and patiently waiting until she answered on the second ring.

"Hey babycakes, what's up?" She asked.

"Nothing. What are you doing, mom?" He asked.

She scoffed, "Don't try to fool me boy! I'm at the house making a couple casseroles to send home with you tonight- you need to eat more!" She said.

He sighed, "Okay, what kind of casserole?"

"Cheesy chicken. Now tell me what's wrong with you."

"Mom I want you to take a deep breath and turn the burner off on the stove just in case you pass out." He said. He heard an audible click in the background that signified she had done just that.

"What's wrong, baby?" She asked, sounding worried.

"Mom, I met a girl. She's pregnant. We're having a baby."

He heard a silent thud and then nothing on the other line.

"Mom? …mom? … MOM!"

* * *

_Pregnant women! They had that weird frisson, an aura of magic that combined awkwardly with an earthy sense of duty. Mundane, because they were nothing unique on the suburban streets; ethereal because their attention was ever somewhere else. Whatever you said was trivial. And they had that preciousness which they imposed wherever they went, compelling attention, constantly reminding you that they carried the future inside, its contours already drawn, but veiled, private, an inner secret. ~Ruth Morgan_

* * *

Isabella Swan hated her job.

She sat in a cubicle for the majority of the day, answering phone calls and writing up forms. Around her she had a couple of interesting people: Barbara, a forty year old woman who was a self-proclaimed 'Soccer Mom'. Her son is a football player slash soccer player who is looking for a scholarship. She is known to other soccer mom's around the world as the 'screamer' as she yells like a banshee during the games. She had sports posters all over her cubical and drawings that her little girl made for her.

Beside her she had Jacob Black; he was going to college for car reconstruction. He also had a huge crush on her. He had pictures of half-naked girls on a calendar on his cubical wall, which frankly, disgusted her. He always came in with fun facts that they would debate all day, like music facts and celeb news. He was the one who got the conversation going.

Maria Gonzales sat on the other side of her, a half black half Hispanic goddess who was a chic cosmo-talking machine. She was 30 years old and went to school to be a teacher but couldn't find a good place to teach, so she landed at the call center with the rest of them.

Across from Jacob was Seth Clearwater, a 19 year old college student who liked to bring in controversial topics like politics and music choices. He loved to argue, so that's what he and the others did.

Across from Bella was Barbara, and beside Barbara and across from Maria was Jase, a gay rights activist who came in late every day with drinks for everyone and loved a good conversation.

There were only a few things remotely good about working here.

One of course was the people, the other thing was that they were one of the only people who had a window by their cluster of cubicles and that they could decorate all they wanted.

Bella had plants all over her desk; a big vase of chrysanthemums and a smaller vase of clusters of carnations. Also adorning her cubicle was a painting of some roses, a puppy calendar and now an enlarged picture of her ultra-sound.

It was eleven o'clock now, almost lunch time. They had sent Seth on a Chinese food run while Jase and Barbara gave Bella an interrogation.

"So, he's a boy? What are you going to name him?" Barbara asked.

"I was thinking Chase or Jillian." She said, putting water in her vases and then sipping her apple juice.

"I don't like either of those," Jase said, "You need something masculine; like James or Zachery."

"And I don't like those," Barbara argued. "Perhaps something cute, like Mason or Anthony."

"The last thing I want to name him is Anthony." Bella replied.

Barbara, Jacob, Seth, Jase and Maria were the only ones who knew about Edward Cullen being the father. They all hung out after work some nights, and Maria and Bella went out together almost every night. They were all good friends, the only friends Bella had.

"Oh yeah, because of Mr. Cullen! Edward Anthony Cullen. Yeah, name him Anthony or even Alexander." Barbara was saying.

"I was thinking something Greek, like Aros or Alexandros." She said, patting her stomach subconsciously.

"That's cute too! You're going to be a great mom Bella. Hey, actually we should probably be getting you prepared for a baby shower!" Maria said as Seth walked up to their cluster with many bags of Chinese food.

"Alright, alright, alright! What do we have here? We have broccoli and beef for Barbara, chicken fried rice for me, Jacob and Maria, and crab rangoons and peanut lo mein for Bella and Jase." He handed out the boxes and they all dug in. Then it was silent for a moment.

"So Bella, what do you want for your baby shower?" Jase asked, pulling out a yellow legal pad, "I need something to put on the invitations."

"I don't need anything-", Bella replied and was abruptly cut off by Barbara.

"No, but we'll get you things regardless!" Barbara replied chuckling as she scooped up the gravy with beef, handling her chopsticks skillfully.

"Okay, just pick up some diapers and blankets." Bella sighed and she shrugged.

Jase finished writing that down, but then continued writing.

"What are you writing, Jase?" Bella demanded curiously before popping a crab rangoon in her mouth.

"Diapers, blankets, bottles, toys, pacifiers, and diaper bags." He replied.

"I don't need all of that." Bella said adamantly.

"Yes you do! Bella all you have so far is a play pen and a crib, and some clothes! You are going to need more than that!" Barbara said. "Take it from me, a mother of five: More is better!"

"And you know you can rely on us! We will get you anything you need. As a matter of fact, I saw this blue and green pin striped swing while I was at Nebraska furniture mark. And guess what? I picked it up for you!" Maria said, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"Maria! You did not have to do that!" Bella scolded and fixed her bracelets on her wrist.

"Come on! Let us help out!" Seth said. Seth came from a rich Native American family that got rich off of beaded jewelry and fishing lines.

"Alright, but just a little bit! I have to be independent. Besides, I swear my bakery business is going to lift off the ground! I can feel it! I made five hundred dollars of some wedding cupcakes last week." Bella said, trying to breathe deeply.

She had been dreaming of opening her own bakery, '_**Sweethearts'. **_It was a dream that she knew she would have to fight for. She put thirty percent of all of her pay checks – until recently – into savings so she would be able to open her own business!

But now she put that thirty-percent into her child's savings account.

"Bells, I really wish that more people would be able to taste your talent, because then they would be opening a shop for you!" Jacob called. They all laughed and threw their empty carts away.

Work after that was boring. They chatted idly and laughed as some lady yelled at Seth over the phone for taking her social security number wrong.

At five o'clock sharp she headed out to the parking lot with Maria and Jacob, Maria getting into a blue Grand Am, and Jacob to his GMC sierra, grey.

Isabella kept walking to her black 2009 Rav4. She slid in and started the car, following Jacob down the street.

She drove to her apartment complex in silence, her hand resting on her growing stomach. She was already huge, her stomach protruding out unattractively, and as she walked up the stairs huffing and puffing, she couldn't believe her luck. She pushed into her home, flopping down on the couch and buried her head in her hands. This was what sucked about life, she supposed.

Things come back to bite you in the ass. If only she hadn't let the Green-Eyed god lead her into that cute dance to 'Forever Young'. If only he hadn't cradled her head to his chest and sung softly to the music. If only he hadn't held her hand and kissed it as they got to the hotel. If only he hadn't moaned in her ear when they made love. If only.

She lay across her couch staring at the crib that she didn't know how to put together on her own, and sighed a long and low sigh.

She stroked her belly and felt the fluttering build up. And then, as if he knew that she was having a bad day, he sent one kick up right under hand. Bella rubbed the spot lovingly and closed her eyes, falling into light sleep.

* * *

**PLEASE READ:  Thank you so much for the reviews. Thanks guys:D They keep me going. When I saw how many people alerted or favorite the story without reviewing it was like 'O.o' so yeah, please review! I appreciate everything though. My goal is to reach 30 reviews on this chapter. Please help me that and I will assure that you have a chapter next week. **

**Next Week's Chapter: Sunday Dinner at the Cullens! From Humor to semantics enter evil Rosalie and 'fat-so' Emmett! **

_Dear Anonymous: Thank you for submitting a review, although I found it exceedingly harsh I would like to remind you that people are different and opinions vary. Yes everyone, I had a child at sixteen, but I have a job and a boyfriend who has a very nice job I take care of my child he has loving parents, a loving home, great grandparents who support him and love him and a loving family therefore I see no reason to judge. My baby is well taken care of. I do have morals, and I did make a mistake but I wouldn't go back on it no matter what the situation calls for. Yes, you did offend me. But that's okay. If you were raised in a society with "Morals and culture and basic roots" then one of the things that you were no doubt taught was respect, and that's something that I at least have to courtesy to give you. Also note that you DON'T have to read the story if you don't like it. Have a nice day._


	3. Chapter 3: To Die In Mousse Cake

_The 21 week old baby:_

_Your baby now weighs about three-quarters of a pound and is approximately 10 1/2 inches long — the length of a carrot. You may soon feel like she's practicing martial arts as her initial fluttering movements turn into full-fledged kicks and nudges. You may also discover a pattern to her activity as you get to know her better. In other developments, your baby's eyebrows and lids are present now, and if you're having a girl, her vagina has begun to form as well. – Baby Center. com_

* * *

Sundays, dubbed the family day by anyone who was a Cullen. They gathered their resources and headed over to the main Cullen household for Sunday dinner. Any problems that you had were pulled and talked about, and fights that needed to be broken up would be done so on Sunday. No argument had lasted past Sunday in the Cullen household.

Esme would cook a good downhome meal: fried chicken and mashed potatoes and all the fixings. Rosalie would flip her hair and be a bitch as per usual; Emmett would challenge everyone to a wrestling match or push someone in the pool.

Though Edward knew that this time dinner would be different.

Edward pulled up to the Neo-Georgian style home and walked up to the front doors with flowers in his hand. He quietly chuckled. He guessed that he looked as if he were going on a date, and not apologizing and trying to calm down his mother, who swore not to tell his huge secret until the time was right.

He pulled out his key and unlocked the door, letting himself in and stopping to pet the boxy head of the golden retriever that had waddled its big body over to him. He talked softly to it, "I really screwed up this time Lala." The girl jumped up onto his waist and licked his arm. He pushed her back down, "None of that today. I'm trying to impress," he scolded.

He walked into the living room and assessed the scene.

Rosalie was on the floor with Alice, oohing and ahhing over the new puppies. They seemed like a Golden Retriever Rottweiler mix. As if sensing he were there, Rosalie turned her head and glared like a mean snake at him, and he of course retorted with a glare of his own. Alice hit the back of Rosalie's head and smiled over at him, the more tolerable of sister in laws. So naturally, Edward shot a smile back at her.

His father was on the couch with Emmett sipping a corona out of the bottle, motioning to the game that was on the screen. Emmett was chortling, his big body practically shaking with laughter. He could hear the sound of chicken frying in the kitchen, and knowing his mother was there, his heart rate sped up and fear made sweat bead on his forehead.

He headed to the kitchen without saying any words to his family.

His walk down the hallway brought up memories as the hall was lined with pictures of his childhood, Emmett and Rosalie's wedding pictures, Jasper's and Alice's, their baby photos and some of Carlisle and Esme's photos. A dark brown rug lined the hallway that he was thinking of as the green mile these days.

He ended up in the kitchen where his mother was posted over a frying pan, frying spicy chicken with a pineapple salsa verde, mashed potatoes, Mac and Cheese, greens, cornbread, and a home-style salad and a smoked brisket. His stomach rumbled like a lion that dared to be caged.

She didn't look at him but she knew he was there. She was ignoring him. Instead of greeting him the way she always would, she handed him a stack of books wrapped in a Barnes and Nobles bag.

He opened the bag warily, looking inside and groaning at what he saw.

_What to Expect When You're Expecting: Daddies Issue _

_What to Expect When You're Expecting: First Time Parents Issues_

_What to Expect When You're Expecting: Hand Guide _

_What to Expect When You're Expecting: First Time Dad _

_What to Expect When You're Expecting: Pregnancy Step by Step. _

"Mom! I told you not to go overboard or make it obvious!" He hissed.

She turned to him with a fierce look of her own, "I didn't make it obvious! But you need this, believe me. Now sit there at the table and either get to chopping vegetables or get to reading." She snapped.

He didn't know which would be worse: the loss of one of his fingers or the loss of his manhood. He chose the loss of his manhood considering he could earn that one back.

He stooped down into the old kitchen chair that he'd grown up in and flipped to the first page.

_What to Expect When You're Expecting:_

_First Time Daddy Issue. _

_By, Tanya Elise _

_Are you a first time dad? _

Yes, he thought.

_Are you nervous or scared about having your first child?_

Yes, he thought.

_Don't know what to expect from this little bundle of joy?_

Yes again, he thought.

_Then look no further! This book is for first time fathers who know nothing about birth, life or growth of a baby. There is a lot to learn so get reading! This thirty six chapter book, 800 pages, will get you boost – _

"Mom, what the hell?" He said.

She spun sharply, "Who do you think you're cursing at, young man?" she scolded.

He bit his tongue. "Mom! This is 800 pages of daddy nonsense. Did you let dad see this? I know you did!" He accused.

She looked offended, "I would never! I held your secret, for the most part…" She looked sheepish near the end of the sentence.

"Oh man, mom who did you tell?" He rose a hand over his face in a rugged motion.

"I told Julia."

He gawked at her. Julia Fitzgerald had the biggest mouth in the world. She was his aunt, his mother's only sister, and was tough to boot. She was constantly riding his back about girlfriends and she was his mother's stakeout partner on following him around or spying on his dates.

"You told Aunt Julia? Great. Now the world knows." He said sarcastically. She threw a wooden spatula at him and as it hit him in the bicep, he turned and stared at his mother in shock. "You hit me?" He said, his eyes widening.

"I cannot believe you would talk so rude about your aunt!" She scolded.

"You hit me!" He repeated.

"That woman used to change your diapers and offered to teach you how to change them! You should be more grateful! I was going to let you learn the hard way." She said.

"You HIT me." He said, this time with more emphasis.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh please, you big baby." He looked at his mother with a pouty lip. She scoffed at him and went back to chopping cilantro for her salsa verde.

She put that in a bowl and started to ladle things into glass bowls and take them out onto the back patio where they would eat. He helped her, putting a bookmark on the tenth page, where he stopped reading. They were getting way too deep into conception for him.

He sat down next to his father in one of the patio chairs as everyone else took their seats. His mother and father were at the heads of the table and he was across from Emmett and beside Alice.

They were given white chocolate martinis, garnished with a cherry and a tall glass of apple juice next to it. They sat back and talked and ate. Edward covered his spicy chicken in salsa verde and chatted idly with Emmett about business and other important things, purposely skipping over the thing that was likely going to be considered most important to most people.

After dinner was done Rosalie offered to go grab dessert from the freezer: a dark chocolate mousse cake covered in whipped crème and cherries.

When she came back in with the delicious dish, she had something else in her other hand, a thick book that Edward immediately recognized. Edward swallowed audibly as she slammed the book down onto the table in the middle, grabbing the attention of everyone.

"Here ma, your cake. Now, will someone please explain to me what the hell this is?" She held up the book, _What to Expect When You're Expecting: First Time Daddy Issue. _

The thick book seemed to shimmer at him tauntingly. The book and its frilly pink sticky note book mark.

She turned to his mother. "Esme, are you pregnant?"

Alice shook her head, "No – it says "first time daddy issue". Esme is definitely not pregnant, I'm not pregnant and it's obviously not Rose if she's surprised."

Almost at once, everyone's eyes turned to Edward.

He was far too busy taking huge bites of his cake hoping to choke and die before he had to explain to his siblings the problems he was facing.

"Edward?" Alice asked curiously. He pretended he didn't hear her. That only worked for a moment before she stuck her fork in his food and grabbed his chin.

"Edward, are you … are you … pregnant?" She asked.

He chuckled, "Dear Alice, you are a crack up! That is physically impossible." He said cheerily, trying to figure out a way he could will a hole in the ground to open up right there to swallow him up.

"You know what she's talking about, asshole." Rosalie said dryly from the other side of the table where he dared not look to see her snarky face, for he was in a dangerous mood.

"Ah, yes. Isabella Swan, she is having my child." He tried to sound casual, and shoved another bite of cake in his mouth praying this would do him in.

"What? Don't just keep eating like you didn't just say that." Emmett said, a bit of humor in his voice. _Asshole, _Edward thought.

"It's no big deal; there will simply be another Cullen here in four months' time. Now please, finish your cake, mother worked hard on it." He said.

Rosalie fell into her seat, her mouth wide open.

"I don't get it." She blurted out.

"What don't you get Rosalie? Would you like me to explain? When a man and woman – " Edward gleefully started, but she cut him off.

"No, no. No! I meant, what woman in her right mind would conceive with you? You're like the Grinch and Conan O' Brian's love child." She said.

He glowered at her. "Thanks Rosalie, such a vote of confidence. I'll have you know I've been about two seconds from pissing my pants in fear every time I think about it." He said.

The table grew silent at the revelation.

"What are you going to do?" Jasper broke the silence, looking worried for his brother.

"I'll have to figure out how to be a father and a husband, fast." He replied.

* * *

Falling from cloud 9

Crashing from the high

I'm letting go tonight

Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9

(I'm wide awake)

Not losing any sleep

I picked up every piece

And landed on my feet

( I'm wide awake)

Need nothing to complete myself, no

(I'm wide awake)

Yeah, I am born again

Outta the lion's den

I don't have to pretend

And it's too late

The story's over now, the end

"Wide Awake" – Katy Perry

* * *

Boxes, clothes, poetry and teriyaki flavored Yakisoba noodles were the things that made Isabella's apartment her home.

She was sitting cross legged on the floor, watching old re-runs of Psych, eating teriyaki flavored Yakisoba Ramen Noodles. A box lay cut open with wood pieces laying strewn across the room, the makings of a crib.

One she had to put together on her own.

It made her sad. She'd seen the movies where the father was there to help put together the crib and refused to read the directions. As if on cue the little flutter in her stomach full on kicked her. She rubbed the spot with a grimace. Strange.

She finished the noodles with a flourish and realized she was still hungry but knew she probably shouldn't eat any more of those noodles. She could probably get up and cook herself something but it was already eight o'clock at night and she would be definitely getting tired soon. Instead, she promised herself and Bean (what she was calling the baby inside of her because for so long he resembled a bean inside of her womb) that she would have a big breakfast.

Leaving the crib in shambles she stepped carefully over the pieces and started back to her room, reminding herself that she should probably water her bonsai tree as it was looking limp these days.

But before she could take a step down the hall to retrieve her cat from where he was no doubt curled in the tub, she heard a quiet knock on the door.

Tip toeing around she silently peaked through the peep hole, not stupid enough to open it to a stranger at eight o'clock at night.

It was a man in a UPS uniform looking bored. She quickly unlocked it when she realized what was in his arms.

A very large bouquet of orange and purple roses, maybe two dozen of them. She snatched them out of his arms as he asked her to sign the form and stared intently at her baby bump. After she signed he handed her the letter that came with them and she slammed the door in his bored face.

She waddled over to the island and immediately set about making room for the beautiful flowers. She placed them in a vase and set them near a bright spot where they would get sunlight in the morning, before dumping the packet of food in the water.

She had no doubt they were from her daddy, always showing support. Instead, to her surprise, in formal handwriting on the front of the letter it said:

_Edward Anthony Cullen II_

Warily she pulled out the paper and read the elegant script:

_Dear Ms. Swan _

_Ms. Swan this is Edward Cullen, although you already know that huh? Yeah it says that on the front, smooth move Cullen. It has been brought to my attention that you are carrying my unborn son. I would love the chance to be able to discuss things face to face. _

_I (_scribbles were seen here_) have not been able to get you of my mind since that night, and I regret leaving you where you lay. Please take this proposal. I can't wait to hear back from you Ms. Swan. Goodnight. _

* * *

**Dear Readers, Please read – **

**I'd like to clear up some confusion about the test and the breaking of doctor-patient confidentiality. An Amniocenteses test is done on most pregnancies; it's not just done to determine paternity. It's done to determine if your child has Down syndrome or a cell problem or something like that. So it's natural that Bella was to have one. Most people do. Her doctor DID break doctor patient confidentiality laws and it will be brought up and talked about later in the chapters, everyone stop peeing yourself. I got this under control. The broken confidentiality will be punished correctly as yes, she will get in trouble, and yes, Bella will yell, and yes, since Dr. G had Edwards DNA he matched it up and she told him because she thought Edward would want to know. She will be punished accordingly. Please don't worry. **

ALSO:  Next update will be next week. It will come faster though, if thirty reviews are submitted. I did not know I was being Recommended on ADF. But apparently I am. SO, yeah. Thanks guys, and to my beta.

I do not own Twilight


	4. Chapter 4: The Barbarian

_Give me the life of the boy whose mother is nurse, seamstress, washerwoman, cook, teacher, angel, and saint, all in one, and whose father is guide, exemplar, and friend. No servants to come between. These are the boys who are born to the best fortune. ~Andrew Carnegie_

* * *

Edward fidgeted nervously in his seat. Rubbing the back of his neck, he checked his blackberry for the time. She was ten minutes late. What if she didn't show up? What if she changed her mind about meeting him? What if something happened to her? What if she was kidnapped…? He still had some connections with the S.E.A.L's, so he guessed that he would be able to find her …

He looked down at the table. He had decided on a spot called 'New Moon', a cute little café in the downtown district. They served giant cinnamon rolls and breakfast drinks, omelets and bacon wrapped cheeseburgers.

He had ordered her some kind of super cold apple cider that came in a wine glass filled with fancy square ice cubes that had apple slices in them and covered in this frothy foam.

He'd waited to order food, not knowing what he was craving, if she was craving. So he just waited.

He'd been nervous as hell for the meeting, calling his mother once every hour to ask advice. How should he dress? Should he offer to pay? Should he rub her belly? What should he ask her? Just in case, he memorized a list of questions:

"_Where were you born?"_

"_What's your favorite color?"_

"_Do you like children?"_

"_Were you excited when you found out you were pregnant?" _

He'd sat down and listed all of the things he'd wanted to ask her that night and those that he forgot whether she's answered.

But so far, he was much too nervous to think of anything important to say besides, "What's your middle name again?"

She must think him to be an incredible jack-ass to lead her, and then leave her, but he would simply have to explain how he panicked. Then he would hope she didn't pull a Rosalie and punch him in the balls.

He'd been meticulous getting ready for today. He'd made sure he'd gotten sufficient sleep the last couple of nights so that the dark marks under his eyes would disappear – so she wouldn't think he was an insomniac or that he had some genetic sleeping condition, or think he was a vampire – he'd done his research and decided to NOT wear cologne so he would not injure her sensitive nose. Instead he'd scrubbed down with soap that smelled of ivory and cotton, something natural. He'd put extra bright teeth whiteners on to make sure that any surface stains that coffee had made were gone. He'd tried to assure that everything was perfect.

He'd dressed in soft black slacks and a green button down to bring out his eyes. He'd worn his Atlas dome watch for 3,450; He'd even brought her a gift. He'd gone to Tiffany's with Alice to pick it out. It was a pink Jean Schlumberger pendant necklace that was sixteen inches long with four large diamonds on it; he just hoped that she would like it.

He checked his blackberry again. Fifteen minutes late, he saw, and he began to sweat.

But suddenly the cowbell on the top of the door ran and _she _stepped in.

The first thing he noticed was her hair. It looked vastly complicated and simple at the same time. Two braids led to the back of her complicated hair piece, which was half up in extreme, yet natural, curls. The hair was being held back, and the braids were held in place by light purple butterfly clips. Edward admired her thick, rich, shiny brown hair that fell all the way down to her hips.

The next thing he noticed was her state of dress. She was in a short but modest dress. It was light pink with little damask swirls at the bottom, and it showed her pregnant body clearly. Another thing he noticed, like a blind man looking at the sun for the first time, was her belly. It was protruding from her hips in a way that looked uncomfortable and natural all at the same time.

She saw him and scuttled over to him, her small feet moving at a fast pace, and as Edward watched, people literally moved for her. Instead of bumping into people and saying excuse me to the response of angry huffs and loud groans, instead of people walking right into her and squeezing by at the last moment providing uncomfortable friction; she was regarded like she was fragile glass. People moved before she could touch them. They scooted their chairs forwards, smiles on their mouths and a twinkling knowing glint in their eyes. When she muttered excuse me, and smiled sheepishly, they brushed it off and smiled widely at her, staring with wonder at her belly.

She stopped right in front of him and immediately started talking. "I am so sorry! You know when you're pregnant time goes a lot faster because you don't realize that you have to take the time to walk slowly or the world spins otherwise." She said.

She sat down quickly and scooted the chair back so that her stomach wasn't pushed uncomfortably against the table.

He cleared his throat, "Here," and he scooted her drink to her. "It's an apple cider chiller." He told her. She reached for it and took a small sip, then nodding to herself and looking pleased, she took a nice gulp.

"Are you alright?" He asked as she tapped her forehead with a napkin removing sweat.

"Yes I'm fine." She said. "It's just kind of warm, but I feel much cooler already." She said.

"I've waited to order because I didn't know what you would want." He said sheepishly. She looked over the menu and decided quickly what she wanted. She ordered a piece of Greek lasagna while he ordered a bacon burger with spicy salsa.

It was awkwardly silent as they awaited their food. The waitress dropped a light salad with vinaigrette on the table and winked at Edward.

Meanwhile, Edward watched Bella take a small bite and wondered if she was getting enough to eat. He wondered how she was sleeping and what she did all day.

So instead of asking those good, caring questions, he blurted out the one thing he'd been thinking of since he had heard this whole fiasco. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

She looked up at him in surprise from her drink.

"Why would I?" She shrugged carelessly.

"What do you mean? It's my child!" He said, his eyes widening at how freely she had said that.

"No offense but I didn't want to be cliché. I bet you have girls saying they're pregnant with your child every day to get that pretty penny. I didn't want to go up to your office, tell you, and have you throw it back in my face. Not to mention you just don't seem like the fathering type." She said, and then her eyes dropped to the table as she picked gingerly at her salad.

"But do I seem like a person that would simply ignore you? Did I treat you that way last time?" He asked.

"No, but then again, last time I was with you, you were drunk." She said.

Touché.

"Well what are we going to do?" He asked her, questions forgotten.

"We?" She asked.

"Yes. We. You and I. Us. I'm not letting you raise my son alone." He said in a tone that demanded you listen and obey.

He tried to read her emotions by her expression, but she was playing hardball, not letting him see her emotions on her face. Bella had an intense poker face on.

"What do you mean alone?" She said with a hard tone.

But someone had taken over his body, and he couldn't help the impulsive words that spilled from his big mouth.

"I mean that if I have to tie you down and force you down the aisle I will. In my family we don't believe in unwed people raising children, and I'm sure that your family will feel a lot more secure if they know that a man is helping you raise your son and is providing for you. Isabella Marie Swan, I did you wrong by loving you and leaving you, and now I swear that I will not let you be an unwed and unhappy mother. I promise to make you happy and give you all that you dream of. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

What the fuck had he just said?

* * *

_God made man stronger but not necessarily more intelligent. He gave women intuition and femininity. And, used properly, that combination easily jumbles the brain of any man I've ever met. ~Farrah Fawcett_

_I wonder why men get serious at all. They have this delicate, long thing hanging outside their bodies which goes up and down by its own will. If I were a man I would always be laughing at myself. ~Yoko Ono_

* * *

What had he just said? Bella wondered if the man was high or just really stupid.

Did he honestly believe she would marry him, just like that? Just because he snapped his fingers and declared it so? She scoffed at him, and turned to her large slice of lasagna and ate in silence, watching him fume.

He fidgeted, but she pretended not to notice.

He twitched and looked at his watch, his brow crinkling. Her lips twitched upwards as she just continued to eat.

"Are you going to say anything?" He finally snapped. She looked up at him in surprise.

"Oh, so what I say matters?" She said, and before he could say anything further she continued. "Because just a moment ago you were going barbarian on me and it seemed like you were talking to yourself, because I knew that you would never talk to a lady like that. Listen to me, Edward Cullen! I am not one of your bimbos, I am not part of your fan club and I have no problem with telling you this: no. Now, I don't object to your opinion, but I definitely should see if we are compatible when we're not drunk or if we can talk without killing each other. Now, what do you suggest?" She asked, taking a large cheesy bite of her lasagna.

He rubbed his chin. "Well, I could call you again and we can meet frequently." He said.

Bella nodded her head, and in all honesty she was surprised that this whole meeting was going well.

She'd woken up in a sour mood this morning mostly due to the fact that her ADHD child was doing gymnastics in her belly. When she arrived she found Edward Cullen looking especially delicious. She ordered her food and they talked.

"Wait!" He shouted suddenly and the whole restaurant turned for a moment, gave him a strange look, and then returned to their meal.

"I bought you something." He pulled a thin turquoise box out of his back pocket and handed it to her. Her hand shook as she reached for it and grasped it.

"You didn't have to do this." She said weakly as she read the silver words on the box: 'Tiffany and Co.' She opened it slowly, scared to see what he had purchased. It was a silver and pink necklace. She immediately took it out of the box and slid it around her neck, clasping it gently.

She looked at it and smiled it. "Thank you so much." She said, and continued before he could say anything. "But please, don't buy me things like this anymore. I can't afford to pay you back."

For a moment, she was saddened but somehow, someway, he knew. And he said, "You don't have to pay me back. I think it's a great enough gift that you're giving me a baby boy." He smiled at her. And her heart melted just a bit.

"But what I wanted to tell you is: my family is having dinner on Sunday, we always do. I think you should start coming to them, will you? Will you come to my home this Sunday?" He asked.

His green eyes, his beautiful green eyes, looked at her with hopeful wonder.

She sighed. "Yes, yes I will meet your family."

* * *

**Here ye Here ye, please read: **

**So it's four a.m. where I am becasue I have a grouchy baby right now, I think his mouth hurts or something, but he's been crying since two. I know. Any tips to put to sleep a grouchy baby! **

**Thank you my wonderful beta**

**Help me reach fifty reviews and I will make sure that you have a chapter in one to two weeks time? Deal. deal. Awesome. **

I do not own Twilight


	5. Chapter 5: SingAlong

_The family. We were a strange little band of characters trudging through life sharing diseases and toothpaste, coveting one another's desserts, hiding shampoo, borrowing money, locking each other out of our rooms, inflicting pain and kissing to heal it in the same instant, loving, laughing, defending, and trying to figure out the common thread that bound us all together. ~Erma Bombeck_

* * *

Bella looked nervously at the address that was written on a sticky note and stuck to the horn of her car. It read, 4242 Tall Grass Road. It was on the far side of town; in a secluded community of large houses with big plush lawns that were kept light green and shiny. They all had nice cars in front of them with big trees and most of them had pools in the back yards.

She looked in the back to make sure that she did not rattle the things she had brought. Even though Edward assured her she didn't have to bring anything, she just felt wrong if she didn't. So she brought broccoli salad with ham, raisins and almond slivers. She also brought a large and deep cherry cheesecake.

She made a left turn into a cul-de-sac where the houses were still very far between and guarded by fences. She checked the addresses:

4240 – not it.

4241 – not it

4242 – there it was.

It was intimidating and homey all at the same time. She drove slowly through the black gates and up to the driveway.

She parked next to a big ugly ass jeep. She parked and started to breathe nice and slow through her nose, looking down at herself and hoping she didn't look too bad. She already knew they wouldn't like her but she was trying her hardest to make it easier for them to at least go easy on her, so she wore her black mid shin yoga pants and a dark pink shirt that stretched wide over her belly. She stood, throwing her keys in her white purse. She shouldered it and stepped out of the car, throwing open the backseat as she collected her Tupperware dishes and headed to the front door where an orange cat was curled around a welcome mat and purring wildly as she saw Bella walk up.

Bella took a deep breath and rung the doorbell. She waited for a moment; hearing soft footsteps that she knew did not belong to Edward edge up to the door. The door was opened lightly and a woman who didn't look a day over 35 was staring at her.

Either this was Edward's mother or twin sister. She had his auburn hair but it was straight and long and curled around her bosom. She had his kind green eyes, like an apple. They were shimmering happily. But then Bella could see the age, she had lines around her mouth and eyes that indicated she had laughed a lot in her life time. Her skin was wrinkle free and she had a few freckles dotting across her nose.

She was wearing white shin length khakis and a V-neck green shirt. Actually, she was dressed a lot like Bella. Her feet were bare and her toes – like her fingernails – were neatly painted a light sheen of pink.

She smiled widely at Bella. "Oh my, you must be Bella! Edward didn't tell me how stunning you are!" Then her eyes lowered down to the containers that Bella had in her arms, "Oh dear, you didn't have to bring anything! I'm sure the family will love this! Come on!" She snagged the containers from her arms. "Look at me! Holding you at the door! You get in here and sit down."

"I'm Esme Cullen, Edward's mother. Nice to meet you dear, everyone is out on the patio. Edward saved you a seat. Tonight we are having teriyaki burgers with pineapple and a sauce, buttered asparagus, truffle fries, potato salad, potatoes with cheese, bacon and sour cream, spicy chicken balls, corn on the cob and macaroni salad. What would you like to drink? Water? Caffeine-free tea? Juice?"

Bella was having a hard time keeping up with Esme, "Um, juice would be great." She admitted.

"Alright! Apple, orange, or grape? Also, if you are hungry right now there is crab dip, crab cakes, fried shrimp, fried cheese, crackers and humus outside on the table."

"Apple." Bella said, startled by the woman's energy.

"Great. I'll get that right out to you. Why don't you go outside and get in that big comfy chair I put beside Edward for you to sit in? He told me you said your feet were swelling and your back hurts," She said and ushered Bella out the back door.

Out the backdoor there was a porch where there was a glass table that everyone was sitting around. As Bella walked outside, all conversation ceased.

Edward was sitting on one end of the square table; beside him was a plush chair. On the right of him was a little woman. She was maybe 5'0. She was thin and pixie like, her black hair was cut in a stylish bob and she was smiling at Bella. Beside her was a very tall man with wavy-curly blond hair on top of his head and stunning blue eyes. Across from the small girl was a large man. He was big and huge, like a bear or a tiger, with big shoulders. The blue playful eyes turned on her and a broad playful smile that somehow made her think of mischief grinned at her.

Beside him was a Botticelli Angel. Like literally. All plump cheeks, full lips, and beautiful eyes. She had turned on Bella at first with a cold expression, then indifferent and then kind of pitying. She smiled widely at Bella, and Bella noticed the small gap she had in between her two front teeth.

Across from her was the blond lanky man and beside him was an older woman, her skin was softly freckled and was really close in appearance to Edward and Esme. This must be his grandmother. She had auburn hair that had one regal grey strip down the side of her face. It was long, going all the way down to her bottom. But the look in her steel grey eyes made Bella think that she wasn't quite all the way sane.

On the opposite sides of her was an empty seat she assumed was for Esme. And then Bella's eyes travelled to the other end where Edward's father was seated.

He was tall; he would clear 6'2 if he stood up tall. His hair was blond, so blond in fact that it was almost silver when the sun hit it. It was almost dark against his pale skin however. His eyes were a piercing warm ocean blue. He had a gentle reassuring smile on his face and waved softly.

"Bella have a seat." Esme requested – more like ordered- as she came walking in with a large glass of ice cold apple juice. She led her over to the plush chair next to Edward and lowered her down.

Esme grabbed a plate and began to load it up with crab dip and crap cakes with a sauce on top. "I loved seafood when I was pregnant. Do you?" She asked.

Bella just nodded as Esme put the plate in front of her and scurried back into the kitchen, leaving the rest of them in awkward silence.

It was dead silent for maybe three minutes before the small girl began to talk. "Okay since everyone else here has lost their manners, I'm Alice. This man beside me is Jasper, he's Edwards's brother. Across from me, the big lug sitting over there, is Emmett, Edward's other brother and his wife Rosalie. Beside Jasper is Jane, Edward's grandmother. She's Esme's mother. Beside her is Carlisle, Edwards's father. And I have not seen you take one bite, so you better eat, I don't want you starving my nephew." She teased, winking.

That broke the tension almost immediately and everyone started talking.

Edward turned to Bella and smiled sheepishly at her, "I'm going to apologize beforehand about my family's behavior."

"What the hell are you apologizing for? We should be the ones apologizing. She's going to have to know you for the rest of her life. And for that, I'm sorry." Rosalie shot. Without missing a beat Edward shot back, "Well if we're going that route," he turned to Emmett. "I'm sorry." He said, with a smirk on his face. "You have to spend the rest of your life around that harpy bit-"

"DON'T YOU CURSE AT MY TABLE!" Esme yelled from inside of the house.

Everyone ceased to speak. Carlisle spoke up, "So Bella – tell us about your life." He said as he folded his hands under his chin and took a small bite of his fried shrimp as Esme came out carting platters. Emmett – the big one – stood up and helped. After a few moments when everyone was getting settled, she started to talk.

She tried to lean forward to get food but her belly was much too… out there for her to reach things.

Edward, with a gentle touch, pushed her shoulder back so she was leaning back and he began to construct her burger: A toasted bun, a teriyaki patty, a sauce that went on top of that, a thick slice of pineapple, lettuce and thin tomatoes.

He piled fries on her plate, some fruit, potatoes of all kind, and he even reached over and refilled her glass all while she talked.

"I was born in Forks, Washington." She started.

"My father is a sheriff, Charles Swan, and my mother is a hippie or … she actually sells jewelry and pottery but essentially she's a hippie. I went to college for Culinary and English. My dream is to open up a bakery. My parents were going to at first, but we just ended up not being able to afford it. So I just decided to find a simple job, so I work at a Call Center. My four best friends work there too. We are all in the same cluster." She said in one breath and then took a nice bite of her burger so they couldn't ask her anymore questions.

"So, have you thought of any baby names?" Alice asked after a moment of silence when people were eating.

"I really like Christian Alexandros; I think that's a nice name for a boy." She said shyly.

And then quite literally out of nowhere, Emmett began to sing. And not just little sing, like full out sing.

"Put the lime in the coconut and drink it all up! Put the lime in the coconut and drink it all up!"

The whole table was silent besides his singing and everyone was staring at him, blankly trying to figure out what the hell he was doing. When he realized that everyone was staring, and no one was talking anymore he immediately quieted down and then returned their stares as if THEY were the crazy ones.

"What?" he asked.

"What the hell was that?" Rosalie demanded.

"I had the song stuck in my head. You know those times when there is a song in your head and you just can't get it out? Well that was one of those times. No need to judge." He said, and started singing again, Jane - Edwards not so sane Grandmother – started to sing as well.

Esme rubbed her head, muttering. Edward dropped his head into his hands murmuring "Oh dear god."

"Emmett – you are embarrassing me, so unless you want to sleep on the couch for the rest of your life, I suggest you shut up before you make my only nephew deaf before he even comes out of the womb." She snapped and slapped his bulky forearm.

"Ow! Baby, you don't have to be mean. Jeez, teaching the little guy violence already." He said, pouting wildly.

Esme quieted her mother from her singing. Edward scrubbed a hand down his face.

They finished eating quietly and even though she requested it, Esme would not let her clean up. She made her go sit in the sun on a lawn chair.

Everyone crowded around. Jasper and Emmett elbowing each other out of a double lawn chair which Esme kicked them both out of and had Alice and Rosalie sit there instead. Carlisle sat with Esme on the other ones and Edward beside Bella. Emmett and Jasper were forced to sit on the floor, Jane went back inside claiming she had 'master knitting' to do. No one paid much attention when she left.

"Alright, let's get down to business." Esme spoke. "Are there any questions that you would like to broach to us?" She asked.

Bella gnawed on her lip for a moment as she thought. She had a few questions, most of them very invasive, but if she was going to do this whole parenting thing with them, she had to be ready for that.

"How did you know?" She finally asked him. His face was confused for a moment.

"What do you mean, know what?" He asked, worried, looking at her stomach.

"How did you even know I was pregnant? I never told you, or saw you again." She said.

He looked shy for a moment, and then steeled his face. "Doctor Grandy told me."

"And how did doctor Grandy find out?" She asked. She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

The hair on the back of her neck stood up. "Doctor Kartwright told him." He replied.

Bella narrowed her eyes. "Why would she tell him? And how did she know I wasn't lying about the whole thing?" She felt herself getting worked up, way more worked up than she should have been.

"She said she did an amnios-"

"Yes she did the test because my blood pressure was going up and down erratically, not for DNA." She said. And then a feeling of horror washed down upon her. "She tested for paternity anyways? Who gave her the right to do that? She invaded my privacy!"

Esme was up in an instant and she was on Bella's side rubbing her shoulder. Edward was frantically trying to come up with an excuse for her.

"She's a pupil of Doctor G's. She thought I should know. Please don't be upset at Doctor Kartwright, she did the right thing even though it wasn't what you wanted." He said.

"The right thing? No – this isn't about the right thing. It's about me losing trust in the woman that's supposed to deliver my baby. How am I supposed to know she's not going to knock me out instead of letting me deliver naturally like I wished? How do I know she's doing things in my best interest and not yours?" she demanded.

"It's not like that – listen if it really bothers you we can talk to another OB/GYN, besides these were not the questions I was wanted you to ask. I wanted you to ask questions about parenthood and ... our genetics and stuff like that."

Bella huffed – there was no way in hell that she was letting her doctor or his get off that easy. But for now, she would go along for the ride.

"I guess my next question would be what comes after this, when the baby's born and all that. Are you guys asking for partial custody or are you… you know?" She blushed, bringing up the marriage proposal that he'd blurted out before.

"Yes Bella, I still want to marry you." He said that bluntly even around his family.

"I think we'll have to talk about that one pal, I don't think I can just marry you out of nowhere you know? I think we should sit down and seriously discuss that. My family doesn't believe in divorce." Bella said.

"What of your family?" Esme asked. She was digging into that cheesecake. "What do they think of all this?" She asked.

Bella blushed furiously, "They're okay , I guess. I really haven't talked to them about Edward. They don't know we've discussed things. I should probably tell them. They planned on coming down in two weeks or so. I guess that's when I'll bring Edward up." Bella gnawed on her lip.

"We'll all have to get together sometime." Carlisle commented lightly.

Bella blanched. Her mother and his brother, Emmett, combined? Not a good combination.

* * *

_Men wake up aroused in the morning. We can't help it. We just wake up and we want you. And the women are thinking, "How can he want me the way I look in the morning?" It's because we can't see you. We have no blood anywhere near our optic nerve. ~Andy Rooney_

* * *

Bella looked edible. Edward found himself hard as a rock the moment he looked at her. The way her hair flowed, the way her breasts were swollen and large and pushed up in the bra she was wearing. Something about the sway of her hips had him mesmerized, and the way she bit her lip had him drooling.

All throughout dinner, what he truly wanted to do was reach under the table and see if she was as turned on as he was.

He could barely get up to help his mother clean the dishes, in fear of flipping the table with his frickin' erection.

As they sat and talked, the evening dawned on and it soon turned to eight o'clock. Edward noticed Bella slouching more and more, and he assumed she was growing tired.

He decided it was time for Bella to go. He stood, "Well Bella, you look exhausted. I think it's time we get you and my kid to bed. I'd hate to be neglectful." He'd said.

His mother stood, always the good host. "Well, Bella, if you're too tired to drive, you're welcome to stay here! I don't want you getting in an accident." Her brow furrowed in concern, as did Carlisle's.

"Yes, if you're really tired then please, stay here." He said. "Actually you look kind of pale, are you alright?" He asked, making her sit back down. His hand went to her forehead and Edward watched, worried as his father examined Bella.

"I'll be right back." He stood and went into his house and came back out with his trusty black bag. He removed a blood pressure cuff. "You're 140 over 95. That's a little high. Why don't you stay the night? We have a guest room, and really we'll feel much better." He said.

She looked like she was going to argue, but the determined look on his family's faces said that she should know better.

"Alright I'll stay, but only for one night!" She agreed wearily.

Everyone sighed in relief. But before she could stand on her own, Emmett took charge like never before. He walked over to Bella and scooped her up. Esme walked forward and opened the door for him.

"I can walk." She was protesting, sounding breathless, her face was a little flushed and her eyes were watery.

"Not in this house." Emmett joked as he walked up the stairs.

Alice stopped Edward before he could get up the stairs. "Hey, grab Bella one of your big T-shirts and boxers so she can sleep." Alice demanded. He went up to his room in his parent's house. He had his own home but spent a lot of time with his parents.

He grabbed a plain white V-neck T-shirt and some boxers that were black with green hearts on them.

He took them down to the room where Carlisle was sitting on the guest bed talking to Bella. "If your blood pressure does not go down tonight, we need to go to the hospital in the morning. Also, I'll come in here later tonight, maybe around midnight, to check it again. Lie on your left side and just be peaceful. Relax and try to calm yourself down. Also remember to drink plenty of water." He said.

Edward set the clothes down and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

She looked at the clothes with a grateful eye as Carlisle stood and left in search of Esme for his notebook to keep progress of Bella. Edward left the room to change himself while Bella changed.

He got into simple thin PJ bottoms and a white t-shirt. When he returned he stopped dead in his tracks.

She was sitting on the bed, her hair around her shoulders. Behind the pink shirt her little pink nipples were perfectly visible. Completely lick-able and taunting. He realized he was staring intently at her chest and looked elsewhere.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were alright." He said, clearing his throat. "I'm going to bed now. My room is right down the hall, my door has an E on it."

Before he could leave, her little voice called out to him.

"Will you stay with me?"

* * *

**So, what do you think? **

**(I don't own Twilight) **

**I'm not going to be updating next week I'm going to Chicago to visit my boyfriends family but I will be able to work on the chapter just not post it. **

**Story recommendation for you to read: **

**The Pack Imperative by unbidden16 look for it! It's super good I've been reading it when I have free time. **

**Fifty reviews anyone? That would be awesome. **


	6. Chapter 6: Surprise

_At 11 inches (the length of a spaghetti squash) and almost 1 pound, your baby is starting to look like a miniature newborn. His lips, eyelids, and eyebrows are becoming more distinct, and he's even developing tiny tooth buds beneath his gums. His eyes have formed, but his irises (the colored part of the eye) still lack pigment. – Baby Center Baby at 22 weeks. _

* * *

Edward paused and looked at Bella- hair long, cheeks pink and looking a tad frightened- and decided it was his duty to stay with her and make sure she and his baby were comfortable and safe.

Or at least that's what he was telling himself. Really, he just wanted to snuggle up with her and lay his big hand on her protruding belly.

So he slipped off his shirt and lay beside her. The television was on. Cartoons, the Looney Tunes, were playing. She was rubbing a hand up and down on the surface of her stomach, looking slightly agitated. Suddenly, she lay down beside him.

And it was silent.

Too silent.

He watched as her hand slowly edged up her stomach and started stroking it. Her stomach was really not that big. It was still quite small, but just looked bigger on her small frame.

They watched in silence, sitting on top of the light green blanket for fifteen minutes. And then when he couldn't take it anymore, he began to talk.

"Does it feel weird? Having something in there?" He asked in curiosity, his gaze moving away from Bugs Bunny to look down upon the lady beside him.

She looked up at him, her long hair dancing along the pillow and fanning out in luscious brown waves.

"Nah, I mean yeah – it does. Feels like, when he's moving, fluttering, kind of. Like popcorn popping, or something lightly tap dancing in my stomach."

Edward shot up, "He moves?" He asked too loudly, his eyes trained on her milky flesh.

She chuckled lightly, "He moved all the time. He's moving right now." She reached out and grasped his hand, laying it against the side of her stomach.

"Press a little bit." She ordered and he pressed gently and just barely, he felt it. A little tap against his palm. It occurred again and again. He wouldn't be able to move his hand away even if he tried; he was glued to her stomach.

Slowly, he laid his head down on her belly and felt the light taps against his cheek, and felt a stinging in his eyes.

Her hands were buried in his locks and were stroking his scalp.

"It's amazing." He whispered, not sure if she heard him.

"It is." She agreed. "Very amazing."

He lay back finally, removing his head from her belly, scared he was going to squish his little child that was in there squirming, his little jumper.

He replaced it with a hand. It was quiet again, and she started talking, asking questions. "We should play twenty questions." She started. He nodded in agreement, watching her expression. Her little nose was twitching and her hand by his on her belly was slightly pressing.

"Alright, you go first." He said.

"When did you lose your virginity?"

He paused, not expecting that.

And then he started to talk again.

"Eighth grade. Her name was Kathy McGerry. She was a tenth grader, blonde, cheerleader, legs like an ostrich, but she was a bitch. We had sex in the bathroom in the gym, and I blew in like ten seconds. But she still held my hand in the hallways." He grasped her hand as it started to slide off her belly and she looked up at him in surprise.

She smirked, "I bet you were one of those punk kids who were all preppy and crap." She said.

He nodded sheepishly, "I was. I was quite the punk." He agreed. "But that changed when I went to the Navy." He said.

"I remember you saying something about that." She agreed.

"Yeah, I was a Navy S.E.A.L. for five years and in the air force for only one." He said. His hand drifted up to stroke her hair and her face. He had this sudden urge, this need to touch her.

"Tell me about it." She asked.

"We were never in one place for long. We didn't carry big bags or anything like that. Just what we needed for that one mission. We would go in, do our thing and be out. To me, it felt like… I don't know... Hell. We lost more people than we gained and a lot of the time I was just tired of it all. I just wanted to be home." He said. And for some reason, when he looked in her eyes, he couldn't stop talking.

"I hated the weight of the gun in my hands. The look on villagers faces when they saw me coming. It was pure terror and it wasn't a good feeling. Made me feel like a monster."

She nodded.

"My turn." He said, more playfully, "When did you lose yours?" He asked.

She turned to him, so she was lying on her left side, facing him. His hand still buried in her chestnut tresses.

"Winter formal night, junior year, Tyler Showalter. We went to a party and one thing led to another. Virginity was gone." She said simply.

He nudged her playfully, "I bet you were one of those hippy kids who lay in the grass at lunch and wore no shoes." She scoffed and hit his arm.

"I wasn't that bad. My mom is a mega hippie, so that's where I get it from."

"Tell me about her." He asked.

"She's crazy. She makes me candles and 'good luck' jewelry for Christmas. When I was a little girl she read me my horoscope every day." She said.

"She actually predicted I was pregnant. I didn't have to tell her." She said.

Edward's brow rose, impressed.

Bella chuckled. "I think she just asked Barbra."

Edward chuckled.

"So, the name, do you like it?" She asked nervously.

"Christian Alexandros? I love it. It's masculine. Our baby's going to be like super baby. We have to get him 'my baby can read' and that music brain theo-" She cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"We have to wait until he's here first." She whispered.

And at that moment, he could remember what he saw in her, what made him buy her a room that was a thousand dollars a night, made him feed her strawberries and feel torn when he left her there.

He could see it, the crinkles around her eyes, the glint in the brown jewels, the gentle stroke of her hands and the wry quirk of her lips. Her lips were nice and plump, smooth looking, and he realized he was gazing at them.

He wanted to kiss her.

He wanted his tongue in her mouth and her fingers buried in his hair, pulling him closer.

He saw her eyes glaze over as she watched his lips part. Her little pink tongue shot out to wet her pretty lips. And he lost it.

Gazing into her eyes, he pressed his lips to hers, and groaned as she opened up around him. Her arms wounded around his neck and he felt his body pressing into hers. He was vaguely aware of the animal sounds rumbling out of his chest as his hands found her hips and pulled her impossibly closer.

She was the one who broke away, panting.

"I'm not sure that's good for the blood pressure." She said.

He smiled. "You may be right." He said.

He tucked her head close to his chest, "I think we can do this." She suddenly said. "I think if we can get to know each other, we can be parents." She said.

"I think so too." He smiled at the cartoons.

Before she dozed she sleepily asked, "Want to go to the doctor with me tomorrow?"

"Yeah." He agreed.

He fell asleep wondering how to convince her to stay just like that, forever.

_Men are no more immune from emotions than women; we think women are more emotional because the culture lets them give free vent to certain feelings, "feminine" ones, that is, no anger please, but it's okay to turn on the waterworks. ~Una Stannard_

_Any emotion, if it is sincere, is involuntary. ~Mark Twain_

Bella watched Edward, almost chuckling at him.

He was tense, his whole body posture showed it. His shoulders were tense and a vein in his neck was throbbing, all because of the child in front of him.

A little boy, maybe two years old, was standing in front of Edward.

He was wearing pants with little ninja turtles all over them; his pamper sticking out, his belly poking out of his white shirt. And in his hand was a purple sucker, his hands covered in purple sticky goo.

Edward was afraid of the purple sticky goo. He was wearing an Armani white button up.

No purple goo for Edward.

He cringed every time the child stepped closer, and Bella just giggled.

He was so funny sometimes.

She'd awoken in his arms this morning, his face pressed into her hair and his bare chest just inches away. She had the urge to run her fingers down the muscles that looked like they had been carved out of granite.

Before she could give into the urge, the door to the bedroom had flown open and Emmett had stepped in, video camera in hand, talking as if he were a reporter. "And here we have the first romantic meeting between Bella and Edward." He zoomed in on her belly that was sticking out of the shirt and was above the blanket.

"There he is, Christian Alexandros. Today is daddy's first day to the doctor with baby and mama. So we have to video tape it."

He videotaped them all through breakfast and Edward ended up firing off and punching him in the stomach before stealing away with the video camera and running around the house.

Esme chased both Edward and Emmett around until they both had to sit on the couch and wait as Esme lectured them.

And now they were in the waiting room. As soon as the name 'Cullen' was called, Edward shot out of his seat and practically ran behind the CNA whilst the other mothers in the clinic chuckled at him.

Bella patted the child on the head and followed Edward who practically crawled up the nurse's back.

The room they were sent to had a bed covered in a thin white sheet and an ultra sound machine. Bella slid onto the bed and Edward took a seat next to her, gripping her hand.

The doctor sat down too, she looked apologetic.

"First of, Ms. Swan, I want to say I'm sorry for invading your privacy, I didn't mean to. But that family is dear to me since I studied under one of the members and I just hope you can forgive me and know I was looking out for your best interest. Even though it doesn't seem that way, it won't happen again." She said.

Bella looked on Doctor Kartwright with sad eyes, "I know. I'm glad you did though. If you didn't he never would have known."

Dr. Kartwright smiled at her, "I'm sorry – let's just get down to business. Have you felt anything strange lately, anything different, craving anything?"

Bella concentrated for a moment, "Just spicy tacos from Heart's. Ya know, with the sour cream, and the spicy salsa. I really am wanting some of that."

The doctor laughed lightly as she began to fiddle with the ultrasound machine.

"Let's take a quick look." She said and she dribbled that cold substance on her stomach as Edward looked on in fascination.

His eyes widened as she moved the device around on Bella's stomach, his green eyes – beautiful green eyes – were wide.

And in the silence of the room, it started: the pulsing beating of her child's heart. It was strong as the doctor tried to get a picture on the screen.

"Have you picked a name out yet?" The doctor made conversation as she dully passed the baby's foot on the screen and reversed back up that direction.

"We like Christian." Bella said, clearly in a small daze as she listened to the heart beat that came from the speakers.

Something odd happened then.

The heartbeat that was going at a steady pace started to falter as she moved to the right side of Bella's stomach. She watched the device for a moment before tipping her head back to the screen. The heart seemed to be getting faster and faster and soon sounded almost doubled.

Doctor Kartwright leaned forward, her eyes widening.

"Wait, I don't – I should have seen this, this is impossible." She said.

She kept leaning forward until her face was almost pressed up against the screen, then she leaned back and chuckled.

"Who was the ultra-sound technician that has been giving you your ultrasounds?" She asked.

"Um, Doctor Jean. Why?" Bella asked, concerned for the sudden double beating happening in her stomach.

"This is highly impossible, or somehow we missed it. Ms. Swan, you're having twins." She said. "It appears to be another boy."

Bella looked to Edward then, at a loss.

But then froze as she did – upon his face, was a shocked expression. His eyes wide, mouth closed but slightly parted and eyebrows drawn together, but that wasn't what made her freeze, it was the tear that was sliding down his defined cheek bone.

Clear and small, it was nearly impossible to notice, but Bella saw. She was drawn to it like it was enhanced by a magnifying glass.

She drew a pale hand up and caressed his cheek, catching the tear on her finger and wiping it away.

"It's okay. We'll figure it out." She said, figuring he was panicking, or feeling anxious, or regretful.

But instead he clasped her hand in his and pulled it to his full lips.

"I love them, and I can't wait to have them." He said.

And then she, a lot more ungraceful than him, started shedding tears and sobbed. Her heart was bursting with a couple of emotions she couldn't identify, and love surged.

She was proud.

* * *

**Author Note: **

**I know, it's highly improbable that they wouldn't notice but I had to throw something in there! So give me literary license. **

**So, slowly but surely falling in love. **

**So here's the test of this week: Review me a love quote, a love philosophy or something love related and I will pick which ones I like and post them on the next chapter. **

**Of much importence:**

**On my profile there is a link to my live journal where all the 'naughty' scene's will be posted! If anyone wants to make me a twitter – I will be highly in love with them. **

**I'm working on a facebook page that will most likely be up here in the next 48 hours. So everyone get on my profile and look for that. **

**I'm also looking for Fanart – I would love a banner or a cover for this! **

**Bye Bye for now **

**Thanks to my Beta – Zexyness **

**I do not own Twilight **


	7. Chapter 7: Tears

**This Chapter means a lot to me, this conversation Bella has with her father is a lot like the one I had with mine. Please read the author note down below.**

* * *

_You don't really understand human nature unless you know why a child on a merry-go-round will wave at his parents every time around - and why his parents will always wave back. ~William D. Tammeus_

* * *

Bella was nervous.

She was fluttering around the Cullen home, making sure everything was okay.

Grandma Jane was watching her with a keen eye. She watched as Edward turned to her and tried to talk to her again, "Remember, you have to think about what you say before you say it. Mr. Swan and Mrs. Dwyer are going to be here today." He said. She waved him off. "I know, I know – you've told me."

Bella collapsed in a chair and began to pray.

Here's a little history on Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer.

They were still married. When Bella was a baby they divorced; something about not being able to communicate. When Bella was four, they had to go to a parent teacher conference together and ended up having sex in the car while Bella played on the play ground and were married again four months later after 'finding the magic again'.

Or so to speak.

At age ten they gave Bella the sex talk that went a little like this:

"_Honey, you know girls have privates and boys have privates." Renee started. "And –" But she was cut off by Charlie. _

"_And you're not to touch or look at them until you are 40 years of age, do you understand me young lady?" _

_But Renee pushed him away. _

"_The boys' privates are called 'Penis's'" She said and pulled out a magazine from behind her back. On the front of it, it read: BIG_

_The pictures on the inside where graphic, disgusting. _

"_Now honey, men are not naturally that big!" She says._

"_Renee! What are you doing with that magazine!?" Charlie bellowed._

"_Oh! So you're allowed to hide the videos and magazines under your bed but I'm not allowed to have one nice magazine?" She asked and stood to his height. _

"_That's different! Those are classics! Collectables!" He tried to argue. _

"_Then why does the 'Dirty Girls' say the date was just last week!" She questioned with a hand on her hip. _

"_You leave the 'Dirty Girls' alone." He snarled. _

"_And the 'Handcuff' was dated just last month! What have you to say about that?" She asked. "Glitter was on the cover!"_

"_You leave Glitter out of this!" He yelled. Bella watched on with a face of horror. _

"_Like you're any better," He continued. "That BIG is dated yesterday! And how dare you buy the one with the fireman on it! You know that thong is enhancing him!" She said. _

"_No! Rob's penis is this big!" She said, shoving the magazine in his face. _

"_That's not even that big." He said, his face red as the colour of the fireman's clothes. _

_She looked coy now, "No honey, not as big as you." She dropped the magazine and clutched his face. _

"_And Glitter doesn't have your breasts!" _

"_Let's go to the bedroom, honey." Renee said, pulling him down the hall. _

_Bella watched them stumble off and Renee threw a pack of condoms to her and pulled her bedroom door shut. _

_Scarred and scared, for life. _

And on her first date:

_Bella danced down the stairs, her jeans tight, her shirt off the shoulder, a little make up on. She was 16, ready for a date! _

_Until she went downstairs. _

_Her mother was sitting excited, bouncing in her chair, a pack of condoms in one hand and a necklace with some kind of liquid in it in the other. _

_Her father was seated in full uniform with a shotgun in one hand and a handgun in the other. _

_Her mother rushed up, fixing her hair and handing her the things. _

"_Here baby! These are condoms for youuuu! And this is a 'fluent' necklace it released a scent that is irresistible, it's how I snagged this old man the second time!" She giggled. _

_And then her father rushed forward, digging out a can of mace out of his pocket. "You take this with you! If he talks, touches or looks at your 'no-no' spots, you get him! And if he talks, gestures or asks you about his own, you kick him in his privates and run home! I'll get the gun and defend your honor!" He said. _

_Renee slapped him on the back of the head. _

_Life was complicated. _

For all of Bella's life her parents had been a necessary evil, to screaming at her debate when she didn't win or walking around naked when they thought she was asleep.

She had always loved her parents deeply but suffered many embarrassing moments from their strange relationship. They didn't have the modesty and mannerisms of people their age. Instead of light PDA that was endearing and cute they were flat out disgusting. They would make out in public places or rub against each other without their immediate knowledge.

She was nervous about them meeting the kind and respectful family that was the Cullen's.

As Bella paced nervously, Esme came up beside her and rubbed her shoulder. "Please calm down dear. Remember the doctor said to not stress yourself or your blood pressure will shoot up there." She instructed and went to sit Bella down when the door bell rang.

Bella shot up out of her seat and race past Esme and to the front door. She yanked it open to reveal her parents, and sighed in relief. Thank God, they were fully dressed.

"Oh mom!" Bella hummed as she collapsed into her mother's warm and familiar arms. Her mother stroked her back and her hair from her face before pulling her back at an arms' length to take a good look at her.

"Oh, dear! Here's my grandchild!" She said and stroked Bella's stomach.

"No, no mom remember I told you – grandchildren." She accentuated.

Her mother was in a long white skirt and a green shirt that looked to be made of some super sleek fabric and went from shoulder to shoulder showing off only a moderate amount of cleavage. Perfect.

Bella turned to her father who was pouting on the stoop and looking over her stomach with interest, surprise, and curiosity.

She walked up to her father, held her arms out and waited for him to go into them. He shook his head.

"Daddy, please forgive me. I know you're mad that I'm pregnant but there's just nothing I can do." She begged her father. He turned his head and patted hers.

"Charlie please stop this nonsense." Renee begged.

But before he could respond it was Esme to the rescue.

She came forward and embraced Renee.

"Oh it's so good to finally meet you! I'm Esme, this man behind me is my husband Carlisle, we're Edwards parents." She said, and shook Charlie's hand as Carlisle embraced Renee and then shook Charlie's hand.

She led them into the house, "Supper's already been prepared. We were all anxiously awaiting your arrival." She said and led them to the dinning room.

They stopped in the doorway, "To your right is Emmett, my oldest son, and his wife, Rosalie, and behind them is Jasper and his wife, Alice, and there is Edward." She said.

Edward was seated beside grandmother Jane. He turned to look at his father, his face respectful, then he walked right up to her father – the room was silent, "Mr. Swan." He said respectfully, her father shot him a withering look, "Mr. Cullen."

Oh lord, Bella knew that look – It was on.

* * *

_The guys who fear becoming fathers don't understand that fathering is not something perfect men do, but something that perfects the man. The end product of child raising is not the child but the parent. ~Frank Pittman, Man Enough_

* * *

They were eating in silence.

Bella couldn't help the tears that were building her eyes. Every time she looked at her father they built up. She remembered the conversation they had the night she revealed she was expecting:

_Her mother picked up the phone, and she could hear a baseball game in the background, her mother was munching something, "Hey baby! I didn't expect a call from you, what's up?" she asked. _

"_Mom, how are you?" She asked, chickening out, but knowing she had to tell her. _

"_I'm fine. Me and Charlie just got back from our cruise, it was so fun! You should have gone!" Her mother said, "You know we would have paid for you!" She scolded. _

"_I have so much going on, I can't just leave on a cruise." She said. _

"_What's going on? You sound like you're crying! What's happening? Want me to get Daddy?" Her mother asked. _

"_I just-" She choked up, "I have something to tell you." _

"_Do you need to tell Daddy too?" Her mother asked. _

"_Yes please." She said. She heard her mother set down the phone and call for Charlie. A few moments later she heard the phone click, indicating speaker phone, and her father's voice. _

"_Bella? Mom said you were crying and upset, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" He asked. _

_Her father, as strange and crazy as he seemed, was a protective father bear. He would throw himself in a hurricane to save her, and he once yanked off her door when she was screaming from a nightmare. He was her anchor. _

"_I don't want you to hate me, I'm so sorry." She said. _

"_Baby what's wrong. We could never hate you, just tell us. What happened?"_

"_It was an accident, mom, I swear, I didn't try for this to happen." _

"_What's. Wrong." Her father asked. _

"_I'm pregnant. I'm having a baby boy." She sobbed. _

_The other line was silent. She sobbed harder. _

"_Baby stop crying, it's okay. It's alright. Stop it, we don't hate you, we love you, we are going to support you." _

"_I love you mom, I l-"_

_Renee gasped, "Charlie! I can't believe you said that." _

"_I-Dad-I'm .. so . sorry" _

"_Don't apologize to me. I can't do this right now, dammit Bella." He cursed and hung up the phone. _

They had only said a few words to each other since.

But right now her father was obviously upset, obviously disappointed. And Bella couldn't take it.

"So Bella, baby names?" Esme asked out of the blue, trying to turn the conversation light.

"Um, Christian Alexandros Cullen and Gabriele Alexandreus Cullen." She said.

"Oh how adorable I can't wait!" Renee said. "Me and Charlie have already been purchasing baby presents.

Edward smiled at Bella's mother, making her heart flutter at his kindness for her parents even though one of them was obviously cold.

"Thank you, Renee, that means a lot." He said. Bella's father scoffed.

"Tell me about yourself, Mr. Cullen." Charlie asked, leaning back and folding his arms across his chest.

"I was a Navy SEAL before I went into the business world. I'm mostly into architechture, though I do play around in stocks every once in a while." He said.

Charlie's jaw ticked, and he said no more all through dinner.

After dinner they all piled out onto the patio.

Bella sat beside Edward on the loveseat, her parents across from them.

"So – baby shower next weekend, I'm excited! Bella are you moving in with Edward?"

They hadn't discussed this. Bella and Edward looked at each other, Edward slowly nodded – still looking Bella in the eye.

"I think we need to talk about it, but I think so." He said.

Charlie, who had been glowering and rolling his eyes finally scoffed loudly, "I don't believe this." He finally said.

They both looked up at him. "What?" Bella asked.

"I don't understand how you could be so stupid." He said. Those words cut deep into Bella and she actually flinched.

Edward saw this and reared his horns. "I don't appreciate you talking to her like that Charlie." He said, trying to remain respectful without punching the guy like he wanted too.

"She's my daughter, I'll talk to her however I want too. I'm tired of this little charade, I'm tired of everyone pretending it's going to be sunshine and butterflies. I raised my daughter better than this for her to be sitting here pregnant from a one night stand." He practically spat.

Renee turned her eyes to Charlie with a gasp, "Stop this madness Charlie! She's your daughter!"

"My daughter would never make this mistake." He said.

Bella felt hot tears roll down her eyes and Edward jumped up.

"You won't talk to her like that, and I won't sit here while you make her cry! I don't give a fuck if you're her father or the motherfucking president- you won't talk to her like that." He spat back.

"I'm not talking to you! I'm talking to my daughter. Bella, how the hell could you do this to me? To our family. I thought we raised you better, but this, this mistake is extreme." He said. "This is one big fucking mess."

"Dad, why are you acting like this? I made a mistake. A heavenly, beautiful mistake. I'm so scared, I'm not so scared of being a mom, I'm scared that you won't have anything to do with me. I love you so much, and right now I need you. Right now, I feel like I'm almost alone. I'm so scared of being alone. I didn't mean to, I didn't get pregnant on purpose. But dad I love you and I'm scared of everything." She sobbed into Edwards shirt and his arms encircled her.

This time, when Charlie spoke it was gentle, soft and crackling like he was trying not to cry.

"I'm not trying to abandon you, baby. I love you. I'm scared that you're not going to be my baby girl anymore. Now you're having a baby of your own. I'm sorry I'm hurting you, you're not alone. You're my baby girl. My _baby _girl. And now you're not a baby anymore. Now you're moving in with some boy and having children. I love you, I won't ever have nothing to do with you. I just realized that you'll always be my baby girl, always."

Bella flounced from her seat into her father's arms. She sobbed into his stomach, old memories coming out and making her sob harder. She just loved her father. She just missed her father.

He stroked her hair and she heard sniffles from all the women in the room. Rosalie and Alice leaning in to grasp Carlisle and hug him to them, he awkwardly patted their backs at first but then embraced them heavily, almost rocking them. Esme hung onto her mother and cried into her hair, Grandma Jane just picked her nails as Esme practically blew her nose on her pink blouse. She was sobbing about Edward growing up, and everything happening so fast.

Emmett and Jasper patted their mother's back awkwardly and then embraced her around Grandmother Jane. Edward came over, wrapping his arms around Bella and Renee. Renee cried deeply into Edwards shirt, mumbling something about her baby girl growing up.

Even Edward's eyes smarted.

Bella pulled out of her father's arms and embraced Carlisle and Esme and her mother, Edward and all the girls, then went back to her father and rested under his arm.

Esme finally spoke, her kind voice breaking the silence.

"I think we all needed that, some stress relief."

They all laughed and suddenly Bella felt the world lift off her shoulders.

Her parents had their arms wrapped around her, her hand was in Edward's and she thought, just at that moment, that fate must be pretty funny. Because it gave her the full family she craved the most.

* * *

_A father is always making his baby into a little woman. And when she is a woman he turns her back again. ~Enid Bagnold_

* * *

**I am looking for a pre-reader to pre-read a couple of Twilight Fic's I've been toying around with. Please PM me if you are interested, or interested in becoming a beta-reader that I'm going to need in the very near future. **

**I would really hope to reach 30 reviews, but if I don't – oh well! **

**I do not own Twilight **

I now have a facebook page for myself – please join me on facebook, I'm under TheKnight – I think you can find me at the email The Knight 000 Gmail . com  
(just remove the spaces)

Please check my profile for the LiveJournal Account that will hold all the 'M' scenes!


	8. Chapter 8: Baby showers and house plans

**So this chapter's not as long and I'm sorry for that, I'm working a new shift and stuff and just don't have the time right now, I know, it's not an excuse but it's all I can say about the whole thing right now, I hope you all enjoy. Now I'm going to go have some snuggle time with the family!**

_Thank you to my wonderful Beta, Skye!_

baby shower( _n_ ) : A party given for a pregnant woman, to which guests bring presents for the baby

Bella looked around, she felt overwhelmed.

She'd never been to a party of this elegance, this cuteness and this care before. She was experiencing shell shock.

Early that morning Alice had showed up over at her apartment and sent her out on a wild goose chase. She was ordered to go to Barnes and Nobles to find a book that it turns out was banned everywhere but Germany.

After that she was ordered to go to a bakery and get some blueberry wheat bread, that took two hours to get to her because they had to finish baking it!

And then as she collected the bread she headed over to the house only to find a banner strewn up over the garage reading, "Baby Shower"

Bella groaned and slammed a hand on her forehead. Of course they were plotting this!

She'd traipsed out of the car, blueberry wheat bread clutched to her belly she made her way inside. The house was still mostly empty, Rosalie was hanging up another banner over the fire place where her ultrasound pictures were blown up and framed in white frames.

She walked over the decorations scattered all over the floor and demanded what Bella was doing there so early.

She explained that the book she was sent to get was only available in Germany and the bread was already mostly baked. Rosalie cursed, hugged her and made her promise to sit in the recliner and not touch anything.

She chatted with Rosalie about Emmett and how she and he were looking into adoption and such, she shared some stories of her childhood with Rosalie until Alice came flouncing down the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped at her. Her arms were full of table clothes and she could hear clunking going on somewhere on the other side of the house.

"I've got your bread." Bella held up the bread and Alice glared. "Damnit! Okay sit and don't touch anything!"

As she said that Emmett and Jasper came tumbling out of the kitchen carrying what appeared to be a heavy oak table. They set it down in front of where the television usually is but has somehow disappeared. It's long, almost stretches from wall to wall in front of the fire place. Alice and Rose quickly cover it with a white table cloth and a baby blue lace cloth over that. At that moment Esme comes tumbling through the door.

Behind her follow men and woman in black slacks and white polo's with the words "Stacey's" printed on them. A catering company. Esme made them set the vases full of flowers down on the floor, they set up layers of glass dishes up to five tiers tall and big deep glass bowls all over the table. After that they spend the next hour laying out food item after food item down on the glass trays and stacking glass plates and filling bowls with tea's and punches. They left after a _very _healthy tip for the Stacey's workers.

After that Emmett and Jasper hooked up a stereo on top of the fireplace and started pulling in chairs and laying rugs down on the floor.

At about 2 they were done, the boys packed up and left after a kiss to her cheek and left, all the while Bella was completely stunned.

"you guys didn't have to do all of this for me!" She said.

"We didn't." Rose said dryly, sending her a teasing smile, "WE did it for them. Now quick go splash some water on your face, people are going to start showing up." She ordered.

Bella did as she was told.

When she came back into the room there were two new people there, her mother and grandma Jane. The girls forced Bella into an overstuffed arm chair.

Over the next twenty minutes more girls would show up. Edwards two aunts, Julia and Kelly, and their daughters Heidi, Katie, and Mary. And then Carlisle's sister Victoria and her daughters Leah and Emily.

Next person who showed up was Edwards secretary Jessica and his financial advisor and old friend Lauren and her girlfriend Angela.

Next Barbra, Maria and Jase.

The last person to arrive was Edwards' other grandmother, Elizabeth .

Gifts were stacked beside the table and slow music started playing from the speakers.

Alice shoved a plate in Bella's hands and made her try everything, crab stuffed rolls, fried shrimp, cheese dip and hummus, artichoke dip, lamb kabob's and garlic bread.

The room though, was encased in awkward silence.

No one knew what to say, except Grandma Jane, of course.

"I always knew that Edward would be the first to father a child, I changed his diapers, I know what's happening under there."

Bella spit out her punch and stared at her in utter shock.

Esme looked so embarrassed. And Alice and Rose just laughed. After that conversation took off, Barbra took the liberty of explaining how her husband reacted when she was about to give birth for the first time.

"Meanwhile he's yelling at the doctor saying he's going to faint and or throw up while I'm yelling at him to shut up or get out so I can deliver this baby!" She said. Esme howled with laughter.

"I have an even better story." She said. "When I was pregnant with Emmett we were so expecting a baby girl, we were going to name her Elizabeth, so we didn't go to see the ultra sound because we were SO sure. Well the day I went into labor Carlisle was ecstatic, running around the house, packing backs, we had painted the room pink and gotten little white furniture. We go the hospital I have this huge baby. I'm thinking oh, my gosh, ya know?" There were a few chuckles.

"I didn't get to hold the baby right away they gave her, er him, right to Carlisle who looked at him and this strange look came upon his face, he looked constipated. And he looked at me and said," Esme chuckled, "she looks a little masculine." She said. The whole room erupted. "The doctor just laughed and said, well, she's a male so … Carlisle looked so shocked." She giggled.

"Alright time to place the bets!" Alice said and bounced over to a big black hat that was perched on the food table.

"Bets?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, everone has to bet on whether the baby will have you r hair color or Edwards, your eye color or Edwards and time of birth and who ever is closest wins all the money and this card for free Panera soup for a year." She said. The girls began writing and Esme regulated the bets.

"Alright I go first!" Alice said excited. "Bronze hair, brown eyes, 3:30 a.m." She said.

"Me next!" Every one went down the list, her mother guessing brown hair and green eyes, Esme guessing the same. It was time to open presents.

From Rosalie was a breast pump that came In a Chanel bag and Dolce and Gabbana diaper bag. Alice bought baby clothes and some new maternity wear, and an oak rocking chair. Barbra provided a combo pack of diapers that was sure to last until they were one. Esme gave a Louis Vuitton diaper bag and some knitting utensils, matching knit hats and lots of gift cards to baby stores saying that they should shop together. Renee gave a scrap book and lots of things to go with it, and a digital camera.

There were a gift from the boys, Carlisle purchased a crib, real oak imported from Italy. There was a gift in a black wooden box that wasn't even wrapped. She looked at it, looked at it, flipping It back and forth in her hands. She finally creaked it open, and gasped, inside was a ring, it had two massive diamonds on it, and a thin silver band around it, it looked older, but fashionable, she fitted it to her middle finger.

"That's from Edward Sr." Elizabeth said, filling in the blanks. "He picked it up this weekend when he was in Italy." She said. That was when Bella took note of her lilting accent.

There was one final box left, a turquois box that looked familiar, she might have seen it on tv, once.

Another tiffany gift, another no-namer. She opened it, and gasped. Engraved in the box was labeled 'Tiffany's Yellow Diamonds.' And inside was a thick ring, a thin silver band, the band was covered in diamonds as was two thick layers around what was a truly imposing ring. Under it, was a small slip of paper. She discreetly slipped it out and read it, she giggled it read:

'_Will you go on a date with me?" _

_Check yes, or no ._

"I wonder where the boys are?" Renee asked.

**Domesticated (V) Tame and keep it as a pet or for farm produce. **

While Bella was being showered in gifts and praised and fed, Edward was being tortured. At least, that's how he was telling it. Truthfully he was just being domesticated. The day of the baby shower for him was decidedly the day the boys went out and Edward had to start being domesticated. No more woman on Saturday nights, no more heavily drinking and waking up in someone else's bed, no more expecting his mother to do all the work for him. Today was the day Edward Cullen had to be the 'man' of the house. So that's what they were going to look for, a house.

More specifically a house for Bella and Edward and their two boys.

"You need a house with a tornado shelter." Emmett said as the Jasper and Carlisle debated one story or two, or even three. Charlie was quiet but seemed quiet amused with the whole situation as did Edward senior. Edward senior was a mystery to most everyone who saw him.

He was Carlisle's father but looked remarkably nothing like him. He had deep black hair and dark eyes that looked deadly, he wore furs and had a black marble looking cane, he came from old money, very old money. He barely liked anyone. But he appeared to like Bella, even if he'd never met her. He did go out of his way to stay an extra day in Italy to get a ring that cost what most houses cost. He was the one to suggest they go look at houses to house his first great grandchildren.

He appeared to be looking for something elegant yet safe, he'd made Edward agree to get a contractor to come and look at the house before they moved in and to replace anything that appeared 'un-tasteful.'

Charlie wanted to go along just to look at the house as well and to poke fun at Edward.

"I agree with that." Carlisle said, breaking his argument with Jasper. Carlisle wanted a one story house because he insisted it was safer, just in case their was a break in or something. Jasper wanted two stories because it looked better and was much more compatible with big families.

The first house they pulled up to was a tall, almost narrow tan house, it had a large Italian style archway before the front door and had what appeared to be a three car garage. Behind the Navigator (The car they had crammed themselves in) was a small black Lacrosse that the real estate agent was in, a personal agent that worked for their firm. He slid out of the car, adjusting his suit where everyone was dressed casually, even Edward Senior, who was in black slacks and a black button up under his black fur.

"This is a two story, five bed room house, four finished bathrooms, a complete basement and a newly designed kitchen and living room." The agent said. But before he could finish, Charlie answered.

"I don't like it." He said.

Everyone turned to look at her, Edward Senior nodded in agreement.

"Why not?" Carlisle asked.

"It's a security risk, Those windows over there are much to easy to break into, way to far from the master bedroom, they wouldn't be able to hear if someone broke in. There are no neighbors for miles, you need some people nearby."

So they were off again, shoved into the car to the next house and the next, too small and too big, until they pulled up to 4766 Red Leave Grove, a sprawling home. It was three stories, light grey stone, a large balcony stood on the third floor, more likely on the master bedroom, and Edward senior quietly murmured, "This is it, this is the house."

Charlie nodded in agreement. "It's perfect, people near-by, flashy, but not too much. I can agree to this." He said.

"Perfect for house parties." Emmett murmured.

Everyone turned a confused eye on him.

"What? Big front yard, big back yard, pool, three stories, cushy basement good for a DJ and some half-naked woman, a couple jello shots. " He shook his head.

"Emmett," Edward muttered, "… .get out."

His phone vibrated in his pocket, he dug it out and opened it without look at who the message was from, but he knew immediately after reading the one word content: Yes.

_Word Count: 2,234_

_I do not own Twilight_

**Question: What's your favorite movie?**

**Mine?: The Passion of the Christ **


	9. Chapter 9: Beached Whale and The Waiter

Author Note: I'm so, so, so , so sorry! I know, its been forever but things happen like, new shifts and tons of homework. So I apologize, chapter ten is almost finished and will be posted hopefully within these next two weeks, winter break is coming up so I will definitely be getting some update time then.

I do not own Twilight

* * *

_Little children, headache; big children, heartache. ~Italian Proverb_

Beached whale was not the best look for her, she decided. She walked slowly up to the door to the restaurant her cab had just dropped her off at. Staring up at the sign, she saw that it said, 'Poe', in dark gothic gold lettering. She gulped and walked through the glass doors. The maître stood there in his suit with a stuffy air about him and he took in Bella's white one strapped knee length dress and enlarged stomach and he said. "Table for one?" His tone snooty, and his eyes were cold as he looked down upon her.

Bella narrowed her hormone filled eyes, "Excuse me? I have a date," she snapped.

He chuckled, "Ma'am I think you have the wrong restaurant."

Bella's cheeks flushed, and she considered leaving, before a voice boomed over.

"There's my fiancé! I was wondering when you were going to be here!" Edward walked up, his Italian loafers clicking richly against the floor, his suit looking sharp and gorgeous against his pale skin. He was fantastic. He walked up to her and smacked a wet kiss to her cheek, dropping a hand to her stomach.

"She'll be joining me at the upper level, and then the night in the suite, for some premarital fun." Edward purred, and Bella flushed, wanting to tug at the cut of her dress to let some air in, for she was suffocating.

"Y-yes Mr. Cullen, sir." The waitress came then and led them up some glass and gold steps; Bella was scared people could see up her dress to her plain white lace panties.

Edward kept her hand clasped in his until they got to the table and he pulled her chair out for her.

"Would you like me to order for you?" He asked. This Edward was more formal than she'd ever seen - he wore a pinstriped suit with a green button up under it, a Rolex and a nice lilt to his voice.

"Uh, yes please." She said, fiddling with the hem of her dress.

"We'd like to start out with two glasses of your peach infused caffeine-free green tea, and your scallop salad and spinach toss." He said. The waitress scurried off and Edward turned his passionate eyes on Bella.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked her.

Bella signed and nodded, "I'm fine. A bit more tired than usual- long day at work." She confessed, thinking about how she spent spending hours on the phone with people yelling because their accounts were down for the day but wouldn't stop to listen that they could still draw money and talk to their councilors.

Edward's brow furrowed, "You're not over-doing it are you?" He asked, concerned. He'd been reading up on the dangers of twin pregnancy and was now apparently a specialist.

"No, I'm sitting in a hard chair talking to people all day, it's not that bad." She said, the waitress came back, giving them their water in wine glasses with round little ice cubes in the bottom.

"Hard chair? Maybe we should get you a more comfortable chair." That brow was still furrowed.

"I'm fine, I can sit in the chair just like all the other pregnant women in that office." She reasoned. He frowned but nodded, and she was glad that he wasn't pushing it.

Their appetizers came and they ate in silence. Bella put her fork down. "Why did you ask me on a date?" She asked. It was nagging her, and besides the obvious reason, there was no logical reason as to why he would ask on her on a date, or even be with her in the first place. And so since that morning she'd been filled with nagging doubts.

"What do you mean?" He asked, pausing from his meal and leaning forwards.

"I mean, I get that we're doing this... _thing. _But I can't help but feel we're doing it wrong. We can move in together, raise kids together, but if we don't actually like each other, we'd end up hating each other, and hurting our child in the process. I don't think that's what I want." She said honestly.

He looked surprised, "Are you … uh, breaking up with me?"

She blinked. "Are we even dating?" She asked him.

He shrugged. "That sounded like a break up if I've ever heard one." He reasoned.

"Well have you?" She demanded; he blinked.

"What?" He asked, looking clueless.

"Have you ever been broken up with?" She asked, exasperated.

He looked appalled ."Of course not." He said, eyes wide.

She snorted, "I should have known."

"Well are you?" He demanded, his meal now forgotten.

Looking flustered, Bella snapped, "Am I what?"

"Breaking up with me?" He interrogated, and his eyes bore into her own.

"No!" She was irritated now.

"So are we?" He asked.

"Oh for the love of God! Can we stop talking in code?"

"Are we dating?" He spelled out.

At this point in time everyone in the restaurant was staring.

"Oh what the hell? Why not." She said. Why wouldn't they date? They're only having twin boys.

"Does that quell your fears?" He asked in a patronizing tone.

She glared, "Yes." He was cajoling the female now.

A different waiter came, "What can I get you for your main course?" He asked, bouncing slightly, eyes flashing to Bella's belly and back.

"We'll share your house pasta tonight, some more tea, and we'll have the dessert taster, but sent up to our room." Edward instructed. Bella nodded in agreement, still in a daze at their half conversation a moment ago, so they were dating? What?

"And what room might that be sir?" The waiter asked, looking down at Bella's belly again. Bella's eyes tracked the movement. "Room 1013," Edward said, in a finalizing tone. But the waiter stood still.

"Ma'am, I hate to be unprofessional, but ... I have to ask, could I … touch your stomach?" He flushed. "I mean, my girlfriend is pregnant, but I can't see her because she doesn't really want to be my girlfriend anymore, but she's carrying my kid all around the world and I saw on Facebook that she'd said the baby was moving. I won't get to feel it, so please, can I feel yours?" He asked.

Bella smiled at him, "Of course you can." She said and watched as the youth eagerly flew forward and rested a hand upon Bella's protruded stomach.

He sighed, "It's amazing, that you're like... growing something." He said in awe. He moved his hand higher and felt around for something.

"Does she kick yet?" He asked, curious yet gentle.

"No, they don't kick yet." She smiled a bit, the kid couldn't have been more than nineteen.

"They? Twins?" He asked, his eyes bright. "That's amazing." He said.

"Thank you." She said and he coughed and straightened up, "I'll be right out with your order."

"Thank you…" she said again, her eyes searching his black blazer for his name tag, "Alec."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Cullen." He said. She flinched at the title.

"It's Swan, Ms. Swan." She said. He smiled and stuck his hand in his pocket and shuffled away, looking back but moving forward.

Their meals were delivered and they had dry, conversation talk for the rest of the meal. Bella had been distracted. She found herself very interested in the broad sweep of Edward's shoulders and the elegance of his hands.

He ate daintily, like he may never get another meal. He was like a prince, his large hands held his silverware aloft, but his hands were calloused and not manicured - working hands. He worked his knife like a master, pointer finger held down on the surface as he cut.

He lightly sipped his water out of the fancy wine glasses and he never tripped up. His shoulders rolled with every move. Nice under that expensive suit jacket. Bella found him glorious. She was staring and probably drooling - it was probably a bit of a problem.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, concerned.

"W-what?" she stuttered, wanting to fan herself.

"You're flushed and you keep shifting. Are you uncomfortable, hot, tired? What do you need?" He asked her. _You_, she wanted to say.

"Oh nothing, my feet are starting to hurt, that is all." She said, and then realized that that was the wrong thing to say.

He stood, "Let's go upstairs to the room then. I can rub your feet andwe can eat up there. No big deal." He stood and helped her up; she didn't even try to stutter out a 'no thanks.'

They were walking to a gold elevator and then going up five flights to the hotel above. Their room was down two hallways and her feet were killing her. She leaned her weight on Edward and they pushed up the halls. The room itself was elegant in golds and blacks, the sheets a flawless gold damask and the pillows extremely fluffed, a bottle of their flavored caffine-free green tea was in ice with some fancy glasses.

She slid her silver low heels off with a sigh and headed over to the mattress where she sat and rubbed her heels a bit.

"Let me do it." Edward insisted, taking off his suit jacket and tie, unbuttoning a few buttons on the top.

He slid out of his loafers and stalked over. Falling to one knee he put her small foot on the other. Her heart pounded at the sight of him kneeling before her, her bare leg for all to see.

"I'm sorry for ruining dinner." She started to apologize.

"No, no, not at all. I planned to come up here and talk anyways, it's a little more comfortable and private." He reasoned, working the arch of her foot like magic.

He looked up at her from underneath his lashes and something changed in his eyes, his hand drifted up to rub her ankle lovingly, and then her calf. She struggled to say something that wasn't a stutter or 'take me now.' When his hand drifted up to her knee, she tried to recite the greek alphabet backwards.

"_He__ doesn't want you, he's just being nice, this is what he does to all girls." _

She wasn't convinced.

His hand had worked its way up to her thighs. Stroking and loving. It moved further up. She was imagining it; she was trying to convince herself.

Suddenly his hand was gone, and she relaxed, but then she heard the rustle of fabric and her eyes flew open just as she was picked up by her sides and slid back onto the mattress.

A body covered hers a moment later.

She was looking directly into his eyes, those glowing green depths looking dark and shadowed now. He was sexy. He was feral.

His hands were working up her dress, up her thighs, gripping her inner thighs, his mouth on her neck.

"I thought we were supposed to talk." Her voice was breathy and weak.

"This is better; this is what we need."

Her hand buried itself in his hair as they were kissed, lips bruising, tongues dancing. It was nice. It was _hot_.

His fingers brushed her white lace panties and she arched off the bed.

"So wet." He whispered in her ear.

She whimpered. "Is that for me?" He teased, his voice husky.

"Yes, yes." She was panting.

His finger slipped into the edge of her panties and slid them down, his hands drifting near her sex, brushing her slit.

She arched off the bed. His knuckle brushed her clit, she was tingling, she was wet.

"So hot." He whispered in her ear. As he began to slide a finger into her body, a loud noise erupted from her purse. Her cell phone.

She was moving to get up.

"Let it take a message." He ordered. She shook her head, " Everyone knows not to call me unless it's an emergency, it might be an emergency." She fast walked over to her phone and answered. It was an unknown number.

"Is this Ms. Isabella Marie Swan?" A voice asked, light and feminine.

"This is her." Bella ran a hand through her mahogany hair.

"Hi, I'm calling from the police department. Your apartment has been broken into. We've caught the men and are holding them until you arrive, are you far from home?"

Bella froze then flew into action, running to her shoes.

"No, about fifteen minutes out, I'm leaving now, I'll be there soon." She rushed and hung up. She started digging into her purse for money for a cab.

"What's going on?" Edward asked, slipping his shoes on as well, looking as flustered as she felt.

"My apartment got broken into. The police are waiting for me to arrive to take them away, just in case I know them." She said.

"I'm going too." Edward declared, and she went to protest until she saw the look on his face. Determined.

His car was in the parking garage, a white Bentley. The drive was short but anxious, Bella was bouncing her knees all through the ride.

"Stop stressing, you can stay with me, the police are there and everything is going to be fine." He tried to assure her.

"I don't know." She murmured.

They practically sprinted upstairs to her apartment. The police were standing outside the door and she could hear them inside as well. She burst in and looked around. Some of the trinkets on the walls were rustled, the crib she was attempting to put together was knocked over on its side and her flour jar was knocked over, her mother's jewels on the counter. She had hid them in the flour.

Her jewelry was spread out on the table, marked as evidence, the necklace Edward had gotten her present amongst them. She frowned.

"Ms. Swan and …" the cop looked pointedly at Edward.

"Mr. Cullen, Edward Cullen. Her boyfriend, fiancé thing." He muttered. "What the hell happened?" He asked, all authority now.

"Obviously some kids broke in looking for money."

There was a curse in the background. Bella spun to face the offenders. There were three of them, a tall blond boy, couldn't have been more than nineteen, a shorter readhead, same age and a familiar looking boy in the middle, with shaggy black hair and his head hanging down. He looked up at her with astounding blue eyes and she blurted, "Alec?"

The waiter.

* * *

Author Note: Dun Dun Dunnnn! Yeah, sorry about the cliffy, and the long update time, I hope for at least 25 reviews for this chapter but if that doesn't happen, on well!

Until next time,

The Knight.


	10. Chapter 10: Homes

**Bella's POV**

"Alec?" she questioned, amazed.

"… Ms. Swan." He muttered, sounding ashamed.

"Excuse me ma'am? You know this boy?" The police officer asked. Alec looked up at her hopeful.

She couldn't look away, he looked dirty. And tired.

"Yes." She said. "Can I talk to him? In private?" She asked. Edward grunted. "With my boyfriend." She said.

The cop nodded stroking his mustache. Alec stood and followed her into the kitchen. He hung his head and leaned against the granite counter tops.

"How'd you do it?" She hissed.

"When I hugged you, I picked your pocket." He admitted.

Edward cursed, and then growled, "You're lucky I don.." She put a hand on Edward's chest stopping him.

"Why?" she asked incredulously.

"I didn't want to. It's just the way I live. My girlfriend left my ass because I can barely pay rent, those guys out there? I owe them tons of money; they're the sons of my landlord. I live in a shithole that has cockroaches the size of infants. They said if I can't pay them back I'd be living in a dumpster. They'll kill me. I can't go back to my parents, they hate me. I really didn't want to but where I work? All these rich snotty people come in and trust me with their purses and such, and you seemed so nice. Please know that I didn't want to do it, but I had to. I have to live." He choked out. She could see tears form in his eyes.

She turned maternal eyes on Edward, and he knew instantly what she was thinking, and immediately disapproved.

"Do you honestly believe all this crap? This kid picked your pocket, the pocket of a woman expecting twins and broke into her apartment and you honestly believe a word he's saying?" Edward hissed.

Bella blinked back tears, "Look at him Edward, he's filthy! He's just a kid, who's had a hard life. I have to do something." She said.

She was completely aware that they were arguing in front of Alec like he was a child.

"He. Tried. To. Rob. You." Edward said, pronouncing each word slowly and firmly and taking her face in his hands. "Think about this, he could be totally playing you; he could be psychopath."

"But I'm not." Alec interrupted.

"And how do we know that? We believed your lies once, not again – fess up, what else did you lie about?" Edward demanded, all Navy Seal now. "And don't you lie again; I'll be able to tell."

He sighed, and slowly sunk down to the kitchen floor, a hand covering his eyes, his body trembling.

"I'm not nineteen; I'm seventeen – just turned. I've been living on the streets since I was ten; my parents kicked me out. My brother, Sean, when he was sixteen, he was charged with three counts of rape, and two counts of murder in the second degree, but he was acquitted for being 'mentally incompetent.' When he was put away in Saint Joseph's asylum, my parents lost it and blamed me for it. They kicked me out and considered me a 'bad seed.' I had to go. Later, I got in some trouble." He ran a hand through his hair.

"I got involved with selling drugs, being a carrier; no one ever suspected me. I never did them, just sold them. Rico, the big boss man I sold for, got suspicious of me because of one coincidence or another. He sent his sons after me, forcing me to pay back the money he thought I stole – that I didn't steal – but I don't have that money." He said.

He looked up, his eyes were red, "I didn't want to, but I was running out of time. I had until midnight to get the cash together and get it down there or they were going to kill me."

Bella's hand was clapped over her mouth. "Oh man."

"So when I hugged you I felt your wallet in your pocket and I took it. After I came back again to fill your glasses I put it back getting your address off of the identification card in your wallet. I was going to steal your credit cards but I saw the ultra-sound picture in there and decided not to, "I'm so sorry." He was full on sobbing now, tears racing down his cheeks it was a sad sight for anyone.

The cop poked his head in, "I'm sorry ma'am, but we're going to have to take these boys down to the station now." He didn't sound sad at all.

"I…. don't take Alec. He's my cousins' kid, he got into some trouble. I'll just call his mom, have her pick him up and take him home. You can charge the others just not him." She said.

Alec looked up surprised, the cop looked suspicious; his eyes shooting from Alec to Edward back to Bella again.

"You sure? You don't have to play hero for little juveniles on the street, they have to learn." He was starting to sound like her father, and Edward was turning a strange shade of Puce.

"No, I'll take care of him, he's family."

Slowly but surely the crowd dwindled out of the apartment, all raising brows at Alec who was posted in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, his head on his knee's looking out the window.

It took about an hour before everyone was gone, except for Edward, of course and Alec. Edward was glaring daggers at the boy. "You'd better be god damned happy she pities you because I would have dragged your ass out of here." Edward snapped.

Bella took a gentler approach.

"Are you hungry baby?" she asked him. He looked up and she could see the answer in his eyes. She moved toward the cabinets and started pulling out ingredients, "I'll make you a basic pasta, it'll be good for you. In the meantime how about you go and take a shower, you're filthy." She said. She wondered how he could be so dirty when he was clean at the restaurant earlier.

"I have some of my dad's shirts that I took with me on accident; you can have them to wear for now and your boxers." She said. Alec nodded, she helped him stand and showed him to the bathroom, getting him a bar of soap, and those shirts, and then headed out to the kitchen. Edward looked pissed.

"What the hell Bella!?" he demanded. "You're going to let that boy come in here, try to steal your things, and you're letting him stay? For how long?"

He was following her around as she went to boil water, wash some spinach leaves, and take out some mozzarella and cherry tomatoes.

"As long as he has to Edward, he's all alone and he needs me." She pleaded as she turned to him, dropping her hands to his waist and leaning into him. She could hear the pounding of his heartbeat.

"If he's staying, I am too." Edward said after a long moment.

Bella raised her head and looked up to him.

"If that's what you want to do, I'm not going to stop you." She said. She turned to finish the Pasta as the shower shut off and turned to face a tense Edward.

He looked at her, down to her swollen belly and back to her eyes and cursed.

"Fuck Bella, I don't like this shit." He said.

"Stop cursing in front of the babies." She teased and then immediately knew it was the wrong thing to say.

"Stop letting delinquents in front of the babies." He snapped back. She was taken aback by his tone and remark. She turned to the door to the kitchen.

After a moment he sighed, "I didn't mean to yell, or whatever, I just … worry, ya know?" He ran a hand through his hair. Yeah, she knew.

"I do too, but baby, we have to give him a chance. We have to get him healthy and give him a good mentality." She said softly then added, "This is a good start as ….. you know…. parents?"

Edward's expression softened, "I'll … help him out." Edward decided.

Then he looked to the ceiling. "God, help me."

**Alec's POV**

It was too quiet, much too quiet.

The loud, obnoxious subway was not under his head like it was in his previous apartment (if you could call it that.)

The couch he was lying on was super soft; it smelled like citrus and woman. It was nice, homey, like someone actually cleaned. The hardwood floors sparkled, and his stomach was full to the point of uncomfortable.

He couldn't stay here.

He felt his eyes burn, but pushed away the onslaught of tears. He wouldn't do this – he couldn't do this to himself. He wasn't worth it. He wasn't worth this kindness, this comfort; he tried to rob her for god's sake.

Alec pushed his tired eyes open and looked in the recliner where her boyfriend laid lightly sleeping, arms crossed over his chest, ears listening for any squeak that he made. If he so much as snored the wrong way this guy was going to snap his neck.

And quite frankly, he couldn't blame him.

Alec had tried to rob his girlfriend, pregnant girlfriend. Fiancé, whatever.

Alec rolled over inhaling the freshly laundered scent of the soft cotton. He faced the back of the tan couch, his hand weakly rubbing the top of his head.

What was he going to do now?

He'd no doubt be kicked out of his apartment; he'd no doubt have no money, no nothing, _homeless. _

He wondered how long this kind woman would let him mooch off of her.

Probably not long.

She had other, bigger things to worry about.

Before he could stop it, before he could attempt to control it, a broken sob tore from his throat.

How did he end up this way?

Homeless on the streets of the big city, mooching off a pregnant woman, sleeping on her couch in clothes two sizes too big because all he can afford is ramen noodles.

"Stop crying Kid." A rough voice said. He jumped, eyes frantically jumping around to the figure on the recliner.

"I-I-I'm sorry." He stuttered out, sucking back his tears and trying to force himself to sleep.

"Don't be sorry, just learn from this shit. Bella's practically adopted you now; you won't be alone anymore." The man grumbled.

Curious, Alec turned his pale eyes upon the imposing figure in the recliner.

"Don't look at me with those puppy dog eyes." The man chuckled.

"I saw that look Bella had on her face, all maternal and shit….. Listen, I don't know much about you, but from the whole crying 'Oprah Winfrey' moment, I think it's safe to say you've had a pretty hard run….. Sit down, relax and learn from this, because when you're my age and accidentally knock up some chick you'll have little choice." The dry chuckles stopped.

"We'll keep you around, but no second chances this time big guy, got it? You get your shit together." He said seriously.

Alec took a deep breath in.

He was settled.

Finally.

When he opened his eyes the next time, the sun was shining through the windows and the TV was on playing cartoons. He could hear voices from the room over.

"So should I put him in school? Should I ask him to work?" Bella was asking. _Kind Ms. Bella._ He thought to himself.

"Baby, it's all up to you. You have to ask him." Edward's voice chimed. _Mr. Edward. _

"I just want him to be comfortable you know? I worry." She said. He could hear some kind of beating happening, a fork against a bowl maybe? He wondered what she was making, his stomach growled fiercely, he clenched.

"What if he's allergic to chocolate?" Mr. Edward asked.

"Then I'll make some without chocolate chips, but I hope he's not. I love my chocolate chip pancakes." She said.

"You said you wanted to open a bakery right?" Mr. Edward asked out of the blue. Alec perked up; his aunt owned a bakery back where he'd lived previously.

"I wish. I don't know if I'd have the … capabilities to open something like that. I mean – I love baking, don't get me wrong, but I don't think I'd be good at the business aspect." Ms. Bella said. He could hear a sizzle, and the mouthwatering scent of bacon hit his nose.

"Bella, I'm a business man, I could handle it."

Huh, he didn't know that.

"And where would I get the money to start something like that?"

Again, Mr. Edward cleared his throat. "What's mine is yours." He said.

"Edward, we aren't married – and we still have to talk about that. I'm not jumping into a marriage with you just because I'm pregnant. I can understand 'dating' but we have to slow down a bit. I get that the babies will be here before we know it, but let's make sure we can even get along before we start talking about marriage, alright?" she asked him.

It was silent for a moment, and a sigh came out. "Thank you." Mr. Edward said quietly.

"But other than that, I can't take your money Edward." Bella said.

"You wouldn't be and you'd make it back in no time. I've had your cheesecake, I know."

She giggled, "I don't Edward, and can we look around a bit? And is there going to be room in the new house for Alec?"

Edward chuckled deeply, his voice a gravel pit. "We can look at some good spots, something open and big and baby friendly. I bet Alice would love helping you out and so would Esme with the decorating and … you'd love it, if you'd let me help you." He asked.

Alec wished he would be able to do that for the woman he loved one day.

"… Okay, we'll look around. Let's get Alec settled first and then we'll go from there."

He could hear soft footfalls headed toward him and part of the cushion dipped down as Ms. Bella sat.

She stroked his hair, "Alec, wake up dear, it's time for breakfast."

He rolled over on his back and peaked up at her. He inhaled her scent and was suddenly hit with emotion. She smelled like a _mom. _Soft, lilac, cotton and citrus, it was nice and tears rolled down his face.

"Thank you, thank you so much." He sobbed into her white apron and he felt tears hit his face.

For the first time in too many years, he felt at home.

He couldn't fuck this up.

PLEASE READ: 

**AN: Sorry this took so long, I've been so busy! I have some great news to share with you guys, one! I got a promotion at work I'm head pastry chef! And second, I'm pregnant. I hope it's a girl this time! **

**How were your holidays? What did you do? Share! **

**I do not own Twilight. **


End file.
